Mistakes of the Past
by Aragorn75
Summary: What happens when a choice made in the past greatly impacts your future? What happens when you thought you did what was right, but it turned out to be all wrong? What happens when the ghost of the past comes back to haunt you…with a vengeance? Elrond and
1. Cryptic Messages

**Mistakes of the Past**

**DISCLAIMER:** Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters in my story except Sarkáhn and Mistad. (One tear) I really wish that I did own Aragorn because he is so cute and noble and handsome and brave and strong and…Well, he's just all around remarkable and amazing, and I know he's not real, but a girl can dream. But, anyway, Aragorn and the others are owned by Tolkien, not me.

**SUMMARY: **What happens when a choice made in the past greatly impacts your future? What happens when you thought you did what was right, but it turned out to be all wrong? What happens when the ghost of the past comes back to haunt you…with a vengeance? Elrond and his family are sure to find out, and they will also learn the difference between rumors and truth.

So, without further ado, here it is, and I would appreciate any reviews or comments about my story and enjoy. By the way, this is my FIRST fan fiction, so please be nice.

"You know, so far we have not gotten ourselves into any serious danger involving malicious creatures or life-threatening injuries." Legolas stated with a trace of amusement. "This is an extremely rare occurrence. I cannot remember the last time that we actually _walked _into Rivendell. On second thought, I do not think there ever was a time." Aragorn responded, "Come now, Legolas, the day is still young, and now that you have said that, we are surly destined to encounter bad luck."

Aragorn and Legolas had become exceedingly bored with themselves for nothing exciting had been happening recently in Rivendell since Legolas had come for a visit. They had decided that a walk through the woods would be entertaining for a while, seeing as how a hunting trip together would never go over too well with Elrond considering their magnitude for trouble. Moreover, the twins were already hunting at their father's request.

"This walk was not a bad idea." Aragorn said. "Well, that is why I am a genius and far more superior." Legolas said teasingly. "Oh yeah, well considering the fact that I was not responsible for our last fiasco involving the orcs, you do not have room to talk. I mean, who else would challenge me to an archery contest to see how far our arrows would go, and hit an orc right through the eye." Aragorn countered.

"Just proves my skill, clumsy human."

"Prissy elf."

"Smelly edain."

"Beauty queen."

"That is low."

They continued on their journey, antagonizing each other back forth without a care in the world. However, unknown to them, a creature was lurking in the shadows.

"Legolas, can I ask you something?" Somewhat surprised that Estel would ask him this, Legolas responded with a nod. "Am I a good person? I mean, am I more than Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, and heir to the throne of Gondor? More than a future king, a descendant of kings? More than a mortal man, filled with weakness, and destined to die?"

Taken aback by this question, Legolas asked what had brought on this sudden need of self-identification, but Estel just asked him to answer the question truthfully. "What do see when you look at me?"

"I see many things when I look at you. Yes, you are all of those characteristics you previously stated, but of course, you are more and no, you are definitely _NOT_ weak. You are strong and courageous and full of so much determination and stubbornness that not even twenty wargs could diminish your spirit. You are-"

In mid sentence, Legolas came to stop for he had sensed something following their path. "Legolas, what's wrong?" "I feel that a shadow is drawing near full of great evil and harm, but I cannot tell what it is exactly." He seemed disturbed that he could not identify the entity. Even with the most enhanced senses, all that he could tell was that there was something very wrong.

Out of the woods from behind a tree, a shapeless malice floated freely across the grass which seemed to just wither beneath it. The creature was cloaked in a long black robe that was torn jaggedly in many places. It had a foul aura about it and a deathly smell. It drifted over to Legolas and Aragorn, who could not move because of some invisible force. Each one tried to escape or even call for help but no words would form and they felt they were glued to the ground beneath them.

The creature floated over to Aragorn, sending chills up the ranger's spine. In a chilling yet melodic voice, it said:

**"Beware! The darkness deceives you, will blind you to tricks. If caution's not taken, then life is forfeit."**

With that short message of warning, the world around the two friends began to dissipate and blur until everything went black.


	2. Fears Brought to Light

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Thank you, if you reviewed my story!

* * *

Rivendell

Elrond was sitting in his study in the midst of mounds and mounds of paperwork. He had been working since early morning. All this work was getting monotonous. Just as he was about to sign another document, he felt a sharp pain, like that of a hot-poker, lance through his head. _"This could only mean one thing."_ He thought, _"Estel and Legolas are in trouble." _But little did Elrond know just how much trouble the two companions were in.

* * *

The sun was setting over the majestic mountains, as the sky changed from blue to gold and from gold to a black hue. The entire world seemed peaceful and quiet without the slightest ill disturbance. It was almost as if the entire world was asleep, but the eerie silence was deafening. Not the slightest twitter of a chirruping cricket could be heard, nor the sound of a melodic nightingale caressing the night air with its dulcet song of peaceful slumber. This was how the world was when Legolas and Aragorn awoke from their eccentric induced sleep. 

Legolas was the first to awaken to find that all was different. He looked around to find Aragorn laying a few feet away sleeping as soundly as if he were on a bed of clouds.

"_Well, at least we're still together and alive,"_ he thought to himself. The next thing he noticed was an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. He crawled over to Aragorn with the intention of rousing the man so that they could leave the dreadful place.

"Aragorn, Aragorn." Legolas shook the man by the shoulders. "Estel, awaken." When his friend did not wake up, he shook harder as the thought that his friend was harmed by the creature crept into his mind.

"Mellon nin," answered a sleepy voice. "My head has always been attached to my shoulders and I would like to keep it that way. So please, stop shaking me so hard. Have you not ever heard of the word _gently_?"

"By the Valar, Estel, you scared me half way to Mandos. I thought that creature had done irreparable harm to you and that I would have to drag you back to your father and brothers with the news that I let some evil befall you."

"As you can see I am fine. Now that we are passed the whole 'are you alright' dialogue, what happened, what was that, and what did the creature mean?"

"What do you mean? Did it say something to you?" Legolas asked with concern.

"You mean you didn't hear it?" Legolas shook his head no, and Aragorn recited the warning the creature left. "What do you think it meant by, 'the darkness will blind you to tricks'?"

"Well whatever it was, I think we should leave this place immediately. Something is wrong here and I do not like that we are sitting out here in the open. We must see your father. He may know what this is and what all this means. But, first, we must find a place to camp. It would be unwise to travel in the dark this night."

They walked for a short while until they came to a small clearing in the woods where it would be perfect for camping for the night. Both were exhausted from their previous experience, and their heads were filled with so many unanswered questions, that it made them tired just trying to figure everything out. Legolas found a tall, sturdy tree for them to sleep in, so they both climbed up, and Aragorn sat down on the branch next to Legolas. He felt secure sleeping next to his friend.

"Goodnight, Mellon nin."

"Goodnight, Estel."

"Legolas…?" "Yes?"

"I told you we would find trouble."

And with that said they both fell asleep, feeling that they were finally safe and secure. But unknown to them, their troubles had only just begun.

* * *

Elrond, fearing for his son's life, got up from his desk and went in search of his trusted friend and advisor, Glorfindel. He staggered through the hallways, completely ungraceful and un-elf like, due to the intense pain of his premonition. Blinded by his discomfort, he had not realized that he had literally 'run into' Glorfindel. 

"Elrond, are you alright? Answer me!"

"I am sorry my friend, Estel is in great peril. I do not know what has happened, but I sense that a great evil has awakened and a terrible catastrophe will occur. We must find him and Legolas as well."

"Alright, Mellon nin. We will search for them at first light. The darkness will only hinder our efforts."

"NO! I am sorry, but we must make haste and leave immediately."

"We cannot and you know it. We will just have to wait until—"

"No, you do not understand! Sarkahn is back! The destroyer of elves has returned!"

"Valar, protect us. But what would he want with Estel?"

"Does that really matter at this point? All I care about is that my son is safe."

"When are Elladan and Elrohir due to arrive?"

"Tomorrow morning. I am hoping we will run into them during the search. Now we must make haste."

* * *

Author's Note: The plot thickens. The one who attacked Legolas and Estel was not Sarkáhn.Who could it be and what do they want?What isthe destroyer of elves plotting? Please review and you'll learn more. ;) 


	3. Attacks and Villains

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Thank you so much for your reviews! Remember that every review I get I take to heart and I really appreciate all of the wonderful compliment. So, here is another chapter to my story. Enjoy!

* * *

With just the name Sarkáhn spoken, all of Rivendell went silent. Glorfindel realized the seriousness of the situation. With Sarkáhn back again, no elf would be safe from his wrath. So with alacrity, Glorfindel and Elrond gathered a contingent of elves together, in search of Estel and Legolas.

* * *

The sun rose early the next morning blessing the new day with its warmth and graciousness. The world seemed to be back to its normal, everyday routine beginning with a magnificent sunrise and each creature starting the day with its daily business. Naturally, Legolas was already awake, for he had been for the last hour, arising right before dawn. Although the day had not seemed any different than the night before, he still sensed that something was not quite as it should be. He could not identify the reason for his uneasiness, but nevertheless, he kept watch and made sure that Aragorn was safe. He was silently pondering the reason for yesterday's incident when all of a sudden he sensed the approach of a group of well-known creatures: orcs. Giving a sigh of disgust, he reached over and tapped Aragorn _gently_ on the shoulder. Aragorn awoke out of his dreams with a jolt.

"What is it? What is wrong?" He asked, trying to fall back asleep and trying to ignore the persistent disturbance caused by the person next to him.

"Yrch!"

That one word caused Aragorn to instantly jump into warrior mode. Drawing his sword, he got into a crouched position on the branch next to Legolas, trying to determine which way to attack. Their time, however, was cut short, when all of a sudden; an arrow appeared out of nowhere and embedded itself into Aragorn's left shoulder. The arrow startled Aragorn, causing him to lose his balance on the branch. With nothing to hold onto, he began to plummet down to the base of the tree. Meanwhile, Legolas was so preoccupied with trying to find the best fighting tactic, that he was not able to prevent the arrow's course of impact. He was a split second too late to prevent his friend's sudden 'departure'. With the speed of ten elves, Legolas raced down the tree with the intention of protecting his best friend from further injuries by such vile and malevolent creatures. The orcs were infuriated by his intervention and with ferocious snarls and smug expressions, they charged at Legolas. With set determination, Legolas waited for the assault.

* * *

Elrond, Glorfindel, and their small company of elves left Rivendell as soon as everyone was prepared to depart on their search. They had been riding for an hour when they finally came into contact with Elrond's two sons, Elladan and Elrohir.

They were extremely surprised to find that their father and Glorfindel were standing right in front of them. They were sure that they told their father they would be home that day. They could not fathom why they would be searching for them. Unless…

"Ada? What are you doing here? We know you could not possibly be here on our account. What has happened? Is Estel alright? Legolas?"

They were filled with so many questions. So many questions that needed answers that not even Elrond could satisfy.

"Everything is alright, ion nins. Well, at least as well as it could be, for now. I will tell you along the way. We must find Estel and Legolas. I believe that they are in terrible trouble, so we must make haste."

"Yes, ada. Do you know where they are?"

"No, but I sense that they are near. Come."

So, all the elves accelerated their pace in hopes that they could save the two best friends.

* * *

It watched silently from the woods, watching the prey as they were surrounded by a large horde of despicable creatures. Their deaths…no, his death…would ruin his entire plan of escape. It needed him. It needed to find a way to keep him alive for the time being. It needed to help him without revealing itself just yet. It would have to find the elves. In the thicket that it had just occupied a second before, was now completely and utterly empty, without the slightest evidence that it had been there.

* * *

The group of elves, along with Elrond, Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir, were wordlessly yet rapidly making their way through the woods. Their only source of direction lay within Elrond and his connection to Estel from his premonition. However, unknown to them all, a creature was silently stalking them, taking in every motion, step, and movement. He was there, stalking them, noting the pace at which they would reach the two victims. He knew that they would not have much time so he moved into their line of view. This would be the only way that they would surely follow as quickly as possible.

Elladan was first to spot the creature in their path. From the look of it, and its deathly smell, he could tell exactly what it was. _"It couldn't be, could it?"_ Before he could think anything more of it, the creature disappeared with the knowledge that he had been seen, and that all was not lost.

"Ada, did you see it?"

"See what?"

"I thought I just saw…No, it couldn't be…Could it?"

"What is it?"

"It looked like a creature I used to hear about in stories, the embodiment of all evil and malice. But it cannot be real because they were just stories."

"All stories have a basis in truth. Now, where was the creature? I will explain everything after we find your brother."

He pointed to a small clearing about a hundred yards ahead. With the new direction for them to travel, Elrond nudged his horse harder and beckoned his fellow riders to follow.

"_Now," _the creature thought from his place behind a tree, _"Everything will work out as I have planned. Soon, retribution will ultimately prevail."_

* * *

Author's Note: Dun, dun, dun...I hope Legolas and Aragorn are going to be alright. Now, I wouldn't do anything to hurt them, would I? tries to look innocent, but fails miserably. Don't worry, I know what's going to happen and I promise they won't be harmed…too much. Thanks again for all the reviews, and if I get more reviews, then I shall continue my story;)

P.S. I would like to be able to receive anonymous reviews, but my computer seems to not want to allow me that privilege, so bear with me.


	4. Rescue and Healing

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Hay! Thank you so much for the reviews! I love them! And I didn't mean for it to sound like I want a lot of reviews or I won't update, because I will even if I don't even get one. So, no worries. I am so obsessive compulsive that I have to finish this story or it will drive me nuts Thank you again for the reviews, so here we go!

* * *

Legolas mentally prepared himself for the sudden onslaught he was sure to face. Each orc charged with the fury of a hundred warg riders. _"So it begins." _After firing off a few arrows, he realized the effort was fruitless because for every orc he shot down, it seemed that five more came in its place. So, he pulled out his knives.

The first orc came wielding a long, cruelly curved sword, reading to remove Legolas's head clean off his shoulders. But he never got the chance. With great ease he parried the blow with his Elvin knife and delivered a swipe of his own, killing the foul individual. Then, two more orcs attacked at the same time, but again, they proved no match for the fierceness with which the elf fought. Parry after parry after strike after strike. This was how the battle moved on, causing time to slowly expire.

Aragorn, though still dazed and off-balance, moved into a sitting position hoping to help his friend in this battle. He found his sword laying a few inches to the right of him. He picked it up with his good right arm and prepared himself for the pain he knew he would feel when he stood up. With the greatest of ease, he gradually made it into a standing position, although pain was a constant companion. _"Come on, Aragorn. You can do this. You've been in worse spots before." _As much as he wanted to fight, he could not endure the bout of dizziness that came with his sudden motion. He put his hand on the tree behind him for support, trying to regain his breath. _"It's now or never."_ He gained as much breath as he could, raised his sword, and warily, went into battle.

Legolas was engaged in a battle with one of the orcs. He had not noticed Aragorn's sudden movement to a standing position until he saw him fighting against a rather large orc a few yards away. Finishing off the adversary he was fighting, he made his way over to Aragorn to offer his assistance knowing how much pain his friend would be in from his fall. He was just in time, too, to prevent an orc who was sneaking up behind Aragorn, with the intentions of impaling Aragorn upon his sword. With a flash of movement, he strung an arrow and prevented the orc's assault.

No matter how many orcs they killed, the others just did not seem to run out. They were outnumbered, wounded, and exhausted. Aragorn was suffering from the after effects of his fall from the tree, while Legolas had managed to gain a few sword wounds and numerous bruises. They knew they needed help, but the probability of getting any was astronomical. Just when all hope seemed to dwindle, Legolas sensed the approach of their saviors.

Elrond and the other elves arrived riding on their horses, armed and ready for battle. Within minutes, the orcs were eradicated.

"Are you both well?" asked Elrond with great concern, as he looked from Aragorn to Legolas and back to Aragorn.

"Well, considering the circumstance, I would say that we have been better," stated Aragorn, who was too tired to put up a fight over his physical condition. This just proved how bad Aragorn must have felt at that moment.

"Thank the Valar for your impeccable timing. I almost thought we would have been orc entrées," Legolas said sarcastically.

"I have been searching for a long time for the two of you. You do not know the worry you have caused me. I am just happy that you two are relatively…less than somewhat alright."

"We need to talk to you, ada. Something strange happened yesterday that we thought maybe you could resolve."

"All that can wait until tomorrow. Right now, we are going to set up camp and stay here for the night. I need to find out just how bad the two of you are. Valar knows I cannot trust you to honestly tell me."

"I resent that, ada" Aragorn said innocently, with a touch of sarcasm.

"I am sure you do, ion nin. I am sure you do."

With all that said and done, the elves set up the campsite while Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir checked the perimeter. Elrond, of course, was given the task of piecing Aragorn and Legolas back together. He finally fell into a tranquil peace, believing all would be well, now that he had found them.

How wrong he was. Their troubles were only beginning. They were in for the fight of their lives.

"Come Estel, Legolas. It is time to heal your wounds and finally rest."

* * *

They both started to follow Elrond into the tent. Aragorn, however, had not felt the full pain of his wounds until the adrenaline wore off. Now, he felt as if he was sat on by an Oliphant. Dizziness overcame him from the loss of blood and the sharp pain from his wounds. His head felt like it was going to explode, and he could not even feel his arm. He had not noticed the arm slip across his back and the other one holding his good arm, keeping him balanced.

"Come on, Aragorn. You have had a trying day."

Legolas and Elrond supported Aragorn as they made their way slowly into the tent that Elrond had set up for the two friends to rest and recover in.

"Alright, ease him down here on this bed."

There was a makeshift bed in the middle of the room against the far wall. There were beautifully created throws and blankets strewn neatly across. One could tell the effort put into the creation of these fabrics.

"What have you done to yourself this time, Estel," Elrond said rhetorically.

He carefully removed Aragorn's shirt in order to better see to the damage on his son's body. With calm and steady hands, Elrond went to work with the help of Legolas and another young elf who had traveled with him on the search. He decided that first and foremost wound that needed attention was the arrow. Gently, but forcefully, he removed the arrow, while Legolas and the other elf, Nimbel, held Aragorn down. Aragorn wanted to escape the new found pain, but his body could not take much more, so he was easily held at bay.

"I am sorry, ion nin, for causing you so much pain."

"It is alright, ada. It has to be done," a voice croaked.

Next, Elrond came across a slight setback. The left shoulder was dislocated, the same shoulder that had been penetrated by the arrow. This posed a slight problem, but Elrond discovered the best way to set the limb. He knew it would cause a large amount of pain, so again, he had Legolas and Nimbel hold the man down. With a quick pull, and slight 'pop' back into place, the shoulder was back where it belonged. This time, Aragorn revolted with much more force than he had the first time. Despite the strength of the two elves, he was able to dislodge their hold on him. But Legolas did not give up easily, and once again, grabbed Aragorn and tried to force him back onto the bed. Aragorn, with pure instinct and in an extreme amount of pain, threw his arm out in order to beat his attacker to the bout. His fist rammed itself into Legolas's chest. An audible crack could be heard, and all went silent. Aragorn had snapped out of the pain induced trance he was in when he realized what he had just done.

Legolas already had bruised ribs, but the impact of Aragorn's fist was enough to break two of them. Normally, Aragorn would never have been able to do what he did, but he was already too weak from the battle. As a large flare of pain went up his chest, Legolas wrapped his arms around his middle. Nimbel quickly helped Legolas lay down on the bed across the room.

"Oh, by the Valar what have I done?"

Elrond shook himself out of his trance and went over to Aragorn in order to lay him back down and prevent further injury. He knew he needed to see to Legolas soon as a result of the latest incident. He called Nimbel over with the tea that was being prepared, and he gave it to Aragorn in order to give him rest before he began blaming himself harshly for what happened. After Aragorn fell asleep, Elrond wrapped his shoulder and ribs (which he had broken 3 of from his fall from the tree), and then he went over to take care of Legolas.

"Legolas, where are you injured, besides your ribs?"

"I think I was cut on the thigh, but I am not quite sure. I had suppressed the pain up until now. The pain is coming back in full force."

"Alright, lie still." He took a look at Legolas's leg. He found a large, bloody gash that was tinged with a yellowish color. Infection must have set in, which would be the reason for Legolas's slow reflexes.

"This is a nasty looking gash. I will need to clean it for infection has already set in."

"Do as you must."

As quickly as possible, as not to cause too much pain to his patient, Elrond cleaned the wound and then bandaged it. Then, he had Legolas remove his shirt in order to get a better look at the already bruised chest. He found that one rib had been broken, and one other cracked. He bandaged the tender chest and administered a sleeping drought and pain killer. Legolas instantly fell asleep. He then dismissed Nimbel for he had no more need of his assistance. Elrond covered Legolas and then went back over to his beloved son. He quietly began talking to him.

"Oh, ion nin, you had me so worried. I may not have told you this lately, but I miss you every time you leave the safety of Rivendell and venture into the dangerous world. It tears out my heart every time you come back to me bloody or injured. It makes me realize that one day I am going to lose you, and each time is harder than the last. When I feel pain during a premonition about you, I do not know what to do. Yes, the _great Elf lord_ does not know how to react," he said in a sad, sarcastic tone. Then his voice became serious again. "I do not know whether to come running to help you, or if maybe…this time is the last and every moment I spend without you holds more time for hope that you still live." Tears gathered in the Elf lord's eyes, but he continued to speak to the unconscious Aragorn. "You are probably going to wonder why I am telling you all of this. And the truth is I don't know how long I shall still be with you. If what I think has happened did, than this may be the very end of the elves as we know it. Just know that I love you and will always be with you."

With that said he kissed his son on the forehead and sat down in the chair across the room, falling asleep to the soothing sounds of the nightly creatures in the woods with a peaceful smile on his face.

* * *

AN: Wow, that was longer than usual. I am very proud of myself. I will update soon. Hope you like it! Please review and I can't thank you enough if you already have! 


	5. Haunted Dreams and Warnings

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 because I still don't own anything except Sarkáhn and Mistad.

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. I know this may be a short update, but the next part was too long to put into this part, so I had to cut it short. Hopefully you like this because our floating friend who attacked Legolas and Aragorn in woods has returned, and it is not Sarkáhn. So, here we go.

* * *

In the middle of the night, the peace had ended. An entity was about again, the same one that Legolas and Aragorn had encountered just the day before that had caused so much stress and conjured up so many questions. It drifted past Elrond who was sleeping in the chair. He began to stir, but the being touched the side of his face causing Elrond to drift back to a seemingly undisturbed sleep. Then he drifted by Legolas's bed, but he had not stirred for the sleeping draught was too strong. Finally, the entity reached Aragorn's bed. With the slightest touch of the being's hand, Aragorn turned restless and disconcerted.

* * *

He was drifting in a formless world of swirling figures and shapes. All was well…then everything changed. The world turned as black as night, not a sound could be heard in the background. A chill seemed to be sent through the darkness. Then the world changed to the most frightening and melancholic scene Aragorn had ever witnessed. All the elves, Glorfindel, his father, his brothers and even Legolas were… dead. The whole world he thought he knew was destroyed. Rivendell, which had once been a magnificent and exquisite landscape that looked almost as if it were a painting, was empty. The trees had lost every leaf, every flower was shriveled and withered, and all else was abandoned. It looked as if no one had been there in years. The silence surrounding the eerie scene was deafening. No sound could be heard, not even the slightest chirp of a bird. The only thing that could be felt was the lingering of lost souls wailing because of the injustice of it all.

Aragorn could not stand to see another sight from his forsaken dream. But more was yet to come. Another flash and a room appeared. It was his room. Sitting on the bed, crying for those lost was…he. Heart wrenching sobs tore from his throat because _he_ had been the one left alone, despite his family's and friend's fears of surviving through _his_ _death_. Then, something caught his eye. A note was in his hand. An old looking paper, tinted a light brown and yellow. Written on it in black ink was a beautiful penmanship with perfectly formed letters. It stood out clearly against the light colored paper that it was on. In clear and concise words, the most puzzling and disturbing words of all were written on it:

**Darkness has blinded, tricks have deceived**

**Caution deserted, death was received.**

**M.**

* * *

Aragorn felt trapped within his own mind; he felt restrained by the darkness that surrounded him. Just then, he felt an arm reach down and pull him out of the dark abyss and into the luminescent light.

"Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na galad. Come, ion nin. Awake from this dream."

He could hear the persistency in Elrond's voice and could not help but obey. He opened his weighted eyes and looked into the concerned eyes of his foster father, best friend, and his brothers.

"Ada?" Aragorn's faint voice inquired. "What happened?"

"You were in the grip of a nightmare. You were constantly rolling around and calling out our names. We were afraid that you would hurt yourself, so we had to hold you down while Ada tried to revive you," Elladan answered.

"What happened, gwador nin?" Elrohir asked.

"I had a horrible nightmare. You were all in it…you were all…dead." Aragorn was having trouble talking normally because his thrashing caused his ribs to hurt a great deal.

"Easy, ion nin, take slow, deep breaths."

"It was awful. Everything I knew was gone. You all died! I was alone. Rivendell was completely desolate. The whole city looked completely lifeless. Not a tree could be seen growing for a mile away. It was almost as if something had destroyed it. My world…my life was shattered!"

"Calm down, Estel, we are here for you."

"No! I will not be calmed. You do not know what I saw. You do not know what images will haunt my waking moments. You do not know what the note said!"

"What note, Aragorn?" Elrond rarely ever used his birth name unless he was impatient and needed to know something extremely important that Estel would not reveal the answer to. Aragorn understood the seriousness in his father's tone, so he relayed the cryptic message to him. Legolas was the first to grasp the gravity of the situation, for he was the only one at the moment to know of the past encounter with the black robed creature. Legolas and Aragorn then conveyed their strange tale to Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir who listed attentively and seemed to absorb every word. When the tale was finished, stillness enveloped the tent. Finally, Legolas broke the silence.

"So, he has returned then. He has come back to fulfill his devious plan. I had always thought that he was just an iniquitous character created in a story to scare little elfings into not getting into mischief. This is most dreadful news, indeed."

"Who is this Sarkáhn, and why have I never heard of these tales? What was that creature that attacked Legolas and me in the woods yesterday? What are you all so afraid of anyway?" Aragorn asked in complete bewilderment.

"Those are many justifiable questions that deserve honest answers. Well then, I shall have to tell you the full tale for I am one of the few who knows it in its entirety."

"Ada, how do you know all of this?" Elrohir asked shock that he had not known of this in the past.

"Because, my son…I was the one who caused his death."

* * *

AN: Dun, dun, dun…Well, I know that was short, but it will get better. I hope you all like it and please review. ; ) 


	6. Elrond's Tale Part 1

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. I do own Sarniâ.

Thank you all so much for your reviews. Here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Part of Sarkáhn's past will be revealed by Elrond in this chapter. So, here we go.

* * *

No one knew how to react to the recent information that they had acquired. In order to cease questioning, Elrond began the tale.

"About three thousand years ago, before the final alliance between men and elves, a rumor was started. According to the rumors, a creature, the destroyer of elves, had escaped the darkness and shadows of Mordor, the land of pure evil and malice, and was ordered by Sauron himself. This creature was Sarkáhn. It was said that his mission was to destroy every one of the first-born and create the deadliest army that Arda had ever seen. Orcs, as you know, are elves that were tortured and defaced. Much in the same way, Sarkáhn planned this feat with the intention of making them as evil as the land in which he lived.

"Naturally, I had considered this a rumor when it reached my ears, for I had never heard the tale prior to the occasion, so I had my doubts. Nevertheless, I was wrong.

"Sarniâ, an elf who arrived in Rivendell a year later, became one of my trusted advisors. He was a skilled warrior and he was quite talented in the healing arts. He seemed to be the average elf and a good friend as well. But one day all that changed. Rumors began circulating around Rivendell that Sarniâ had been practicing some forbidden healing methods…or black magic. The story described him chanting some disturbing words in his room, and when the door was cracked open, he was chanting over a wounded bird…it was dead. This turned into rampant chaos when someone made a connection between the names Sarniâ and Sarkáhn, reviving the rumor that was started the year before. The belief spread that he was harboring his powers and waiting for them to develop so that he could carry out his plan of destruction of elven life. The bird was just his test to see how strong his powers were and how much longer he needed to wait.

"I realized that I had to put an end to this commotion or it would all lead to the eventual ruin of my trusted friend. So I investigated the origin of such a rumor. I spent weeks going through old books and asking questions, until I came across one of my older books. Inside described a demon that was accidentally awakened by a little elven boy and his friend who were playing in a cave. It escaped and reeked havoc on their elven city and destroyed them all, down to the last child. No name was mentioned, but the story was so similar to the rumors that even I began to believe some truth in what was said. The puzzling aspect was that there was never any mention about the origins of the creature only that he had been summoned by chance and then later, combined forces with Sauron.

"This knowledge then planted the seed of doubt in my mind about Sarniâ because I had realized that I never knew the land from where he came, for he had never spoken of it. I did not like the feeling of doubt so I decided to go right to the source of the rumor and ask him myself. When I went to his room, Sarniâ was nowhere to be found. He was not anywhere in Rivendell and I became worried that maybe someone had taken the rumors a little too far. I asked around and someone mentioned that he had taken a little elfing boy, about one thousand years or so old, out for a picnic to the place by the river. I decided to pay them a visit because I was worried. At the time I thought I was worried about his well being, but eventually I found that my worry was placed more on the elfling's life.

"So, I followed them right to where they were sitting, but what I saw that day by the river will haunt my memories until I sail for Valinor. Everything was strewn all over the place. The food was thrown all over, the blanket was shredded. And then I saw him leaning over something, chanting, barely moving. I looked down to see what he was leaning over and I saw…I saw the boy. He was injured badly, blood was everywhere. His eyes were wide open in fear. I was in such a state that I could not even move for the longest time. All the rumors had to be true. He was killing him. I finally tackled him to the ground, and in my fury, knocked him out. I put him on my horse and carried the little elfing in my arms…an innocent child, lost."

At this point, Elrond took a deep breath and a long silence ensued. Recounting such a painful time on one's life is exhausting, and Elrond was no exception. This story was deeply affecting Elrond's demeanor. His eyes were glassy from unshed tears, and his shoulders were slumped as if a large amount of guilt was weighing him down.

Each elf in the room was speechless and filled with so many still unanswered questions. They knew the tale was far from over and that Elrond was just getting to the most stressing part of the story. They were impatient to continue, but they knew that he needed a moment to recover his emotions and arrange his thoughts.

Aragorn was exhausted. He was eager to finish the story and finally understood what was happening, but he was not sure his body would allow it. His shoulder was paining him and his broken ribs restricted the breaths that he could take. The pain medication was completely worn off by then and his breathing was becoming more labored and strenuous. Legolas, who was sitting beside him, noticed this first so he lifted Aragorn so that he was sitting against his chest in order to help ease his breathing.

"I think we may need to finish this tale another time. Estel needs dire rest. He is not strong enough to stay awake and control the pain on his own," Legolas said worriedly.

"You are right, mellon nin. He should be resting. I will go prepare him some tea so that his sleep will be undisturbed by pain or nightmares. This will be finished later."

With that said, Elrond left the room to prepare his infamous tea. Elladan and Elrohir were quietly talking to Legolas and Aragorn about their reactions to the story. After about five minutes Elrond returned with a mug of his medicine.

"Ion nin, drink it all down slowly. This will help ease your suffering."

Aragorn did as he was told, but made a face in disgust.

"After all the years of making this tea, you still have not found a way to make it more appealing and flavorful," Aragorn said sarcastically.

"Just drink it. It is good for you," Elrohir said in response. He knew as well how nasty it tasted. Aragorn almost immediately fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. Legolas, who was also not completely healed despite his accelerated elven healing, was also rather tired from the trying day. He decided to retire to his bed as well. Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir were left.

"You should get some rest. I will stay with them tonight," Elrond whispered to his sons.

"No, ada, you need rest yourself. You have not been having the easiest day either," Elladan responded.

"No, I must be here for Aragorn. I do not know what is haunting him so, but this is not the work of Sarkáhn. I am also worried for his health because he is not out of the woods yet. Not to mention, Legolas is also injured. Do not worry, I will stay with them. I assure you, I will be fine."

Elrond's insistence won out in the end. Elladan and Elrohir reluctantly retired to their tents for the night while Elrond prepared himself for a long night. He checked Legolas's condition and changed his bandages. Then he sat next to Aragorn and rewrapped his dressings. While he was doing so, Glorfindel stopped in on the way to his tent.

"How are the young ones doing?" He asked concerned.

"They are doing as well as can be expected. Legolas has managed to get a slight infection in the gash on his leg, but it should be fine in time for it was caught early enough before it could fester. Aragorn, on the other hand, needs more rest than he is willing to admit. His shoulder is healing slowly because of the trauma of having both an arrow wound and a dislocation. His ribs are making his breathing labored and causing him a great deal of pain though he refuses to admit it. I am more worried though that he will not sleep. This contact he has had with that creature is causing him much distress. I can see the strain in his eyes, and the distressing aspect is, is that I have no idea what it is," Elrond responded.

"Are you sure it is not Sarkáhn? He would be capable of such a connection," Glorfindel offered as an explanation.

"No, this is not his style. And there is something strange about its presence, something I cannot quite put my finger on. A sense of…familiarity, for lack of a better word, seems to surface whenever it is near. Whatever it is, I will find out. But I do not believe that it will return this night."

"I hope not. I shall then leave you to watch our injured young ones. I will be retiring for the night. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, mellon nin."

* * *

Well, what an ending to such an intriguing story LOL. Thanks again for the reviews and I hope you all like this chapter. Please Review! ; ) 


	7. Confrontation and Elrond's Tale Part 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. I own Mistad and Sarkáhn and the poem that will come later.

Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews and here is the next chapter in my story and I hope you like it!

* * *

The night was like any other, crickets chirping in the background, elves silently walking about on watch. It ended more peaceful than it had started.

Dawn was approaching. The sun was slightly peaking over the mountains, illuminating the sky with flashes of light. A tiny crack of light entered through the small opening in the tent's entrance, outlining the face of a sleeping Lord Elrond. He had fallen asleep some time during the night, finally giving into the gentle pull of peaceful slumber.

Elladan and Elrohir had awoken earlier for their shift as watch. When they had finished they decided to see how their father, brother, and friend were doing. They entered the tent to find everyone resting comfortably. They smiled at the picturesque sight before them. Aragorn was the first to awaken.

"Good morning, gwador nins. I trust you slept well."

"Estel! How are you feeling this morning, and do not say 'fine'."

"If you must know, I am only somewhat sore." When Elladan and Elrohir gave him an 'I-do-not-believe-you-tell-us-the-truth' look, he reassessed his answer.

"Alright, alright. My shoulder causes me discomfort and pain but it is nothing that I have not handled before and it is much better than yesterday."

"And…your ribs?"

"My ribs are the most painful. They are causing my breathing to be difficult and labored. Every time I take in a deep breath, I almost lose my restraint on the pain. Are you happy now?" Aragorn asked tiredly. Elladan and Elrohir were shocked that their brother had actually answer them. This proved just how poorly Aragorn truly felt.

"Well…yes, but we did not expect you to actually tell us. You never have before. You must be feeling really bad."

"So it would seem," a voice said from next to the bed. Elrond had awoken a few moments before, but decided not to make his presence known until he gave the brothers a chance to talk.

"How long have you been awake?" Aragorn asked.

"Long enough to know that you are far from well and need to rest more."

"I do not need rest. I am fine. I am in a small amount of pain, but I can deal with it. I should be able to get up without any trouble."

"And who, my human friend, would allow you to be out of bed at this time?" asked Legolas who had just woken up from his sleep and joined the others.

"Well, who said you could be out of bed so soon?"

"I am injured far less than you. In addition, my healing abilities compensate."

Before Aragorn could respond back, Elrond interrupted them.

"Legolas, I will check that leg before you walk anymore on it, so go sit down. Estel, you will not be getting out of that bed for awhile until I give you my permission. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ada, whatever you say…When will we finish the tale and clear up this matter about Sarkáhn?"

"Tonight, my son, after you have rested more, we will talk."

Elrond looked over Legolas as he said he would do, and gave him a clean bill of health, with explicit orders to not strain the leg. Then he checked over Aragorn and gave him something more for the pain. After speaking with his brothers for a while longer, Estel went back to sleep, hoping that when he awoke, he could hear the rest of his father's tale. But he did not know his next waking moments would be under different circumstances.

* * *

"_I will strike soon. My plan is continuing aptly. He will never figure out Mistad's riddle before time runs out. I will be victorious."_

He knew all that had occurred that night in the tent. He heard Elrond's entire account of what happened and was satisfied that he had not altered anything so far. Although he was almost positive that Estel would not solve the mystery, he was filled with slight doubt. So, he decided to pay him a little visit.

* * *

Aragorn had finally slept peacefully for the first night in two days. He did not have one nightmare nor was he restless. Although he still did not feel completely recovered, he did feel a lot better for the rest had done him some good. When he awoke, it felt almost like everything that happened was just a dream, a temporary lapse in time that would soon be forgotten by all and everyone would continue their lives again. But his thoughts were interrupted and his feelings shattered when he heard the commotion outside.

The whole camp was in pandemonium. Sarkáhn had come! They were all in battle mode trying to prevent whatever attack he had come to accomplish. He was an array of bright lights and darkened shadows which surround his every move and concealed his face. He stood in the middle of the camp, patiently waiting for the one he had come for.

Aragorn had to know what was happening so he painfully sat up in his bed. He had not been up in two days and was not even sure that he was up to the challenge. When he was finally in a sitting position, he paused while a wave of dizziness hit him like a tidal wave. The whole room spun and his body threatened to collapse. Finally, the attack abated and he was able to gradually stand. He held firmly to the chair that was occupied by Elrond earlier. His ribs were restricting his much needed breaths, but he managed to slowly get his wind back.

He made his way outside to find everyone surrounding an incandescent but ominous figure. He knew instantly who it was by the way the elves reacted to him: Sarkáhn. He leaned heavily on the tent pole trying to keep his balance because his legs would not carry him any further. Legolas spotted his friend from the place he was situated and immediately went over to help his friend. He took Aragorn's arm and put it over his own shoulder in order to help balance him. This put strain on his wounded leg, but he ignored the discomfort.

Sarkáhn spotted the man he had come to see out of the corner of his eye. As he turned to see his target, every elf moved simultaneously. Elrond caught his line of vision that was locked on his son. He forced his way into Sarkáhn's direct line of eyesight in order to take his gaze off of Aragorn.

"You will leave my son out of this, Sarniâ. He is not what you are after and you know it," Elrond said defensively.

"Oh, my gracious Lord Elrond, I am surprised you actually used my _real_ name. I am quite flattered," He said with an edge of disdain. "But you are wrong. I am solely here for him. I know he has been told something by Mistad and I will tell you this now. Here is a little warning of my own. Ignore that awful creature for it will only lead to your destruction. That is, my destruction of you. I tell you this now, Estel son of Elrond, if you so much as dare to impede my revenge, I will destroy everything you ever loved and I will leave you on the forsaken land alone until the end of your days. Do I make myself clear?" without waiting for a response from the shocked Aragorn, he continued, "Good, now I will take my leave for now, but trust me Lord Elrond, we will meet again and I assure you it will be our last encounter."

With that said, Sarkáhn disappeared into thin air leaving every elf in confusion and uneasiness. Elrond was at a loss as to what he was going to do. There was more at work here than Sarkáhn; he knew that. What he did not know was who or what Mistad, the Sindarian word for "error", was, but he was going to find out. He also knew that there was absolutely no way he was going to allow Sarkáhn to harm Estel in any way. Finally, he put aside his rampant thoughts and went over to his shaken son.

Aragorn was pale and unsteady. Legolas was the only thing keeping him from falling down where he was standing. His lungs burned now more than ever because of the fear that was welling up inside of him. He did not want his dream to come true and he knew that the nightmare was a forewarning of what would happen if he did exactly as Sarkáhn had warned against. This was too much for his wounded body to handle. His breathing became more accelerated and labored as he thought about sitting alone in his room holding that cryptic message. He was torn between figuring out Mistad's riddle to prevent the inevitable, or he could just wait for the inevitable to happen. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he did not hear his best friend talking to him.

"Estel, are you alright? Can you hear me, mellon nin?"

"Estel, ion nin? I think it is time to allow rest to overcome your troubled mind. Would you not agree?" Elrond stated. He knew better than to ask Aragorn how he was feeling at the moment because all one had to do was look at the pale complexion and pain-filled eyes to know instantly that he did not feel well.

"Come, Legolas, let us take him to his bed for some much needed rest. We will be leaving in the morning for Rivendell."

Elrond and Legolas made their way into the tent slowly. Elrond was worried because Aragorn's breathing had not ceased its rapid pace which was causing Aragorn pain. He told Legolas to stay with him and that he would be back in a moment so that he could fix him some special herbs to ease his breathing. Legolas sat down on the bed with Estel leaning against his chest.

"Mellon nin, you must try to calm yourself. This is not good for you. Try to breathe with me."

"I know…I will…mellon…nin. Help me…Sing to…me?"

"Anything for you I will do in heartbeat."

Legolas began to sing in the most melodious and gentle voice:

_Together you and I are true, forever we are one._

_Together under silken moon and radiating sun._

_No pain or death can break apart the bond that we now hold,_

_No sorrow, woe, or tragedy, or bitterness from cold._

_Unspoken words that linger here but always understood_

_Sacrificing for your friend with everything you could._

_Actions always speak louder than words and in our case, that's right._

_We fight together through the day and offer guard at night._

_Unbreakable bonds of friendship deep nothing can stand in the way._

_Always right there to bring joy and hope to a new and mysterious day._

_Always, eternally destined to stay but never be torn apart,_

_Together as long as memory abides you'll forever be here in my heart._

_No words are needed for me to express my thanks for your help on the way._

_For you are my friend, companion, and truth, guiding me all of my days._

Legolas had finished his song, only to find that Aragorn had finally fallen asleep. His breathing was much more at ease than it was before, the fear seemed to have subsided, and the pain seemed to be less bothersome. Smiling with knowledge that his friend was on the mend, he fell asleep.

Elrond, who had come back been mixing the soothing herbs together, stood in the entranceway looking in awe at the sight before him. Aragorn was sleeping peacefully in his best friend's arms, while Legolas, who had sung the most beautiful song he had ever heard, slept tranquilly as well. _"What greater moments are there in life, than to see two best friends lift the weight of a thousand troubles off their shoulders, by just being in each other's company?" _Elrond thought to himself. He placed the herbs on the chair next to the bed, and covered the two friends with a blanket. He silently left the tent leaving the two companions to sleep in peace, for it would probably be the last good rest they would get for a while. As soon as they awakened, the rest of the tale needed to be told.

* * *

Later that day, Aragorn and Legolas finally awoke from their slumber well rested and ready for the rest of Elrond's story about Sarkáhn's past. Before the tale started, Elrond made sure that his two patients were mending as they should be. Aragorn was doing as well as the circumstances had allowed, and although Legolas put a great deal of strain on his leg, he was not in any serious trouble. Elladan and Elrohir arrived in moments and all were ready to finish the tale. Without further upheaval, Elrond continued where he left off.

"Where was I? Oh, yes, I carried him in my arms. After the most excruciatingly silent and slow hours, I finally arrived back in Rivendell to face the commotion of a hundred alarmed elves. What a sight I must have been, carrying an elf in my arms and an unconscious elf on my horse! I summoned the guards and had Sarniâ taken to the dungeons while I had the lamentable and heart wrenching task of taking the lifeless elfling's body to his parents and explaining to them what happened. I faced the most overwhelming anguish I had ever witnessed when I brought that innocent elf to them. His mother…demanded who did it and blamed me for not preventing it."

"But, ada, it was not your fault!" Elrohir protested.

"I know, my son, I know. But at the time it seemed that my negligence caused his untimely demise. I needed time to think of what I was going to do with Sarniâ, so I went to my study to be alone. I was torn between serving justice and protecting one of my closest friends. I had weighed each consequence out and finally came up with a conclusion. I knew he needed to be punished because of the despair of his parents outweighed any excuse. But I could not bring myself to destroy my own best friend.

"So, I did the only thing I could think of at the time. I banished him from every elven realm on pain of death. It broke my heart, but it had to be done. Sarniâ begged me to reconsider and believe his story, but I could not, for the sake of his parents. All evidence pointed to him and there was nothing I could do to alter the situation. He left the next morning without ever being noticed and I never saw him again after that. But what happened afterward was the most dreadful. A small group of elves, who were displeased with my punishment, decided to take justice into their own hands and play judge, jury, and executioner. They hunted him down and killed him. Glorfindel came across his body in the woods one day when he was out hunting, and brought him back to me. The arrows imbedded in his body were of Rivendell, and I put the pieces together and discovered who did it, and I had them confess. Eventually, life moved on as it once was, and most elves forgot about the rumor…and Sarniâ, except me. To this day I have never been able to forgive myself."

Silence followed the ending of Elrond's tale for no one knew how to respond. The words reverberated inside their heads, every moment and every breath. A little boy, innocent and sweet, was killed? Sarniâ was to blame? How could this person do such an atrocious thing? Questions continually resonated in their minds.

Aragorn did not know how to react. This elf betrayed his father's trust was the only thing he could think of. He knew now that he needed to stop this creature from harming his family and the life he knew, but how? He sat deep in thought while Elrohir broke the silence first.

"Ada, you do know that this is not your fault. You only did what you thought was right and that is all any of us can do. Had I been in your place I would have done the same thing. No one is perfect. You gave punishment based on your judgment. You kept Rivendell safe."

"Ada, he is right," Elladan continued. "Had you not been there at that time you would have never caught Sarkáhn. You prevented a lot of misery and heartache."

"But he is back, is he not?" Their father stated grimly.

"Lord Elrond, if I may," Legolas asked, broken from his silent thinking, "What excuse did Sarniâ give you to justify his actions? What was his story in his defense?"

Elrond paused for a moment as if to think about his answer.

"Strangely enough, he confessed right away. He said it was his fault. There was no fear in his eyes of what I would do to him, just a sense of accomplishment. He had no story to tell only that he had done what he needed to do, and then he said nothing else. I asked him numerous times to defend himself, but he would not. He just kept saying it was over." Elrond stopped there and landed deep in thought.

"Well, now we know what is happening. He is here to kill us all. He took pride in the death of another elf that had done nothing to anyone. That creature is cruel. Now he has come back to finish where he left off," Elladan stated in trepidation.

Aragorn still had not said anything. Something just did not feel quite right about the whole situation. He needed more time to think things through, but he knew that now was not the time. Gradually he felt the pull of sleep on his wearied body. His eyes began to feel like they were weighed down with lead. Aragorn knew that rest was what he needed especially since they were departing for Rivendell tomorrow morning. In addition, his injuries were far from healed, and rest was the best medicine.

"Estel? No, do not sleep just yet; I will bring you some more tea, and Elrohir and Elladan need to check your injuries," Elrond warned Estel. He was so tired and all he wanted to do was rest his weary eyes for a moment.

"Come now, you stubborn human, can you not stay up a little bit longer? Do not force me to change tactics. They can become quite…noisy and embarrassing," Legolas playfully threatened.

"I would like to see you try," Aragorn challenged.

Elladan and Elrohir eventually finished their inspection of his wounds and re-bandaged them as well. Elrond returned moments later with Estel's medicine. He swallowed the draught quickly so as not to taste the mixture's flavor for too long inside his mouth. Almost instantly, after finally being left alone, he fell asleep. Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas were forced to leave their watchful duties of him by Lord Elrond, who insisted that they needed a good night's rest as much as Aragorn did. With a quick argument and one look from Elrond, they left for their own sleeping quarters. Elrond sat down in his chair next to the bed, preparing himself for the journey back to Rivendell.

* * *

"_Soon, my dear Elrond, very soon I will return and you will wish you never met me. Vengeance will be served, and I will be victorious over all." _He silently watched all that had unfolded. He listened intently to the rest of the tale and the elves' reactions to the story. He heard everyone question its content…everyone except Estel. He knew that he was formulating a plan in his head and would look for a way to stop him despite his formidable warnings. _"That just will not do. I guess I will have to take matters into my own hands. Estel, son of Elrond, will soon rest in peace."_

* * *

AN: _**The poem that was used as a song belongs to me, so, please, do not copy it without my permission. I am hoping to get my millions of poems published one day;)!** _Well I hope you enjoyed this update, it has been my longest one yet. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	8. An unexpected attack

Disclaimer: Still do not own anything but Sarkáhn, Mistad, and Sarniâ.

Thank you all so much for your reviews. I appreciate all of the wonderful compliments. I also thank those who are reading this and have not reviewed. Thank you all! Here's my next installment and I hope you like it.

* * *

Morning came all but quickly for the anxious elves. They had had enough of the camp and could not wait to leavefor the safety of Rivendell. Everything that had happened had brought back unpleasant memories for them which they did not wish to remember. The thought that they would leave soon was a great comfort to them.

Elrond finished packing his supplies and the rest of his items before reluctantly going over to wake Aragorn. Everyone was awake and packed at dawn, but he wanted Estel to get little bit more sleep. Unfortunately, he could not stall anymore and Aragorn needed to be awakened because he was the only thing holding them up at the moment.

"Estel? Estel, wake up. It is time for us to depart," Elrond softly stated as he gently shook his sleeping son. Moaning at the irritating shaking, he tried to roll over but the hand was persistent. He groggily opened his eyes to see the face of his father looming over his head.

"Come, ion nin, it is time for us to go."

"Five more minutes, ada, and I won't leave Rivendell for a week," Aragorn said bargaining, but to no avail. He slowly made his way into a sitting position with the help of his father, and then eventually stood. Elrond helped him dress a bit more appropriately, and then they made their way outside. Estel insisted that he was well enough to ride alone, but of course, no one believed him, and he ended up riding in front of Legolas who volunteered to hold him. He stubbornly refused the offered help onto the horse, and he clumsily did it by himself. Legolas mounted behind him with a twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his face.

"Am I amusing you?" Aragorn asked in annoyance.

"Now why would you amuse me? Just because you are too stubborn to allow others to help you, does not make you amusing," Legolas said defensively with a devilish grin on his face.

"No, but I bet watching the poor wounded human clumsily mount a horse would," retorted Aragorn.

"More like a stubborn human mounting a horse like an orc," Legolas muttered.

"Enough! I think that we have firmly established that this was not my best moment, can we please move on," Aragorn said exasperated.

"I do not know, can we?" Legolas asked playfully.

The two friends bantered for a while to pass the time on their way to Rivendell until Aragorn's wounds began to pain him with each stride of the horse. He closed his eyes in order to try to control the pain but it was no use. His ribs seemed to grate every time the horse moved. Legolas felt Aragorn go stiff under his arm, and realized the medicine wore off. Knowing better than to ask how he was feeling he reassured him, "We will be there soon, mellon nin. It will be just a little while longer." All Aragorn could do was nod. Silence ensued afterwards until orcs destroyed the peace.

* * *

The ride was continued in silence until Elrond and Glorfindel called the riders to a halt. They sensed a disturbance in the woods and automatically realized they were orcs. Elrond told everyone to be at the ready. Then he realized that Aragorn was in no condition to fight, nor could he stay in the middle of the battle. He waved a hand to Legolas, causing him to trot over to the elven lord.

"Take Aragorn and yourself into the trees. You will be safe there. I want you to stay there and watch him should anything happen whether it is orcs or his injuries."

"Yes, my lord, I will protect him with my life. No harm will come to him," Legolas responded loyally.

"I know you will. Now, go!"

"Noro lim!"

Legolas's horse took off in a dead run and headed for the trees Elrond had mentioned. Ignoring Aragorn's protests and moans, he urged his horse faster and finally made it to the safety of the trees. However, unknown to them both, they were even closer to a worse evil than orcs.

* * *

Elrond, Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, and all the other elves prepared for the upcoming battle. Bows were strung and at the ready, each elf awaiting Elrond's signal to shoot. Soon, the once green hillside was completely obscured with dozens of disgusting orcs armed and ready for battle. Waiting for the opportune moment, Elrond waited before giving the command. Finally, he yelled for all elves to open fire on the incoming adversaries. Each arrow was released and a new one was strung in its place. The arrows struck with deadly accuracy, and they kept coming and coming until the orcs were too close for comfort. Then the elves took out their knives and swords and charged straight for their enemies, taking them down as they went.

* * *

Meanwhile, Legolas found a safe outcrop of trees for them to rest in. He dismounted from his horse, and then gently helped Aragorn do the same. Aragorn's head spun, and his balance was off. He would surely have fallen had Legolas not been there holding him steady. Legolas took him by the arm and sat him against one of the trees' barks. Aragorn, setting pain-filled eyes on his friend, asked why they were not staying with the others to fight.

"Silly edain, you are in no condition to fight. It does not matter how many times you say it, I do not believe that you are 'fine'."

"Fine, you prissy elf, I understand. You just wanted to hide because you were afraid that your leg would give out and you would rip the stitches and have to face my father's wrath. I see how it is," Aragorn said sarcastically, trying to keep his senses and his mind off his wounds. The common banter between the two friends served as a way for them to pass the time or find solace when they were in need.

"Sure, Estel, believe what you wish, but…"

Legolas was cut off in mid-sentence when he felt another presence in the secluded area. The presence exuded vibes of malevolence, fury, and vengefulness. These emotions clouded Legolas's thoughts and overcame his calm for a few moments. He closed his eyes and winced as if in pain. His head pounded and then, as quick as it had begun, it ceased.

"Aragorn, we cannot linger here. We must leave at once!" Legolas said in a panicked voice, a little too panicked for Aragorn's liking. He had never heard his friend speak with such terror before, but he knew that something terrible was going to happen if they stayed.

"Alright, let us depart. Help me up, mellon nin," Aragorn complied.

Before either one of them could move, they were frozen in place. Neither knew what to do, each looked to each other for answers, when out from behind a tall oak tree, came Sarkáhn. Wreathed in blinding lights and fire, he approached the two companions.

"So, I have you right where I want you. I warned you, young Estel. Do not say I have not. I know you are wondering why I am here and not after your father and his sordid companions," Sarkáhn sneered. "I am here for you. I knew after your father told you that story your desire to prevent my actions would become your new mission. I am here to rid myself of your interference."

"You planned the orc attack," Aragorn stated more to himself, but loud enough for all to hear.

"Amazing! You are not as dense as I had originally perceived you to be," Sarkáhn sneered. "I needed a way to get you alone, and this was the only way I could think of. Because I know your father so well, I knew that he would not allow you to stay and fight. Naturally, he would send you somewhere where the orcs would not likely reach you. It was not so hard to find you," Sarkáhn stated with smugness in his voice. "Now, I may as well get on with my plan and get rid of you."

With that said he waved his hand and sent Legolas flying head first into a tree. Legolas tried to stay conscience to protect his friend, but lost the battle to the darkness as it overcame his vision.

Aragorn tried to cry out as he watched his friend pass out, but nothing came out. He even tried to crawl over to where his friend lay, but he could not move. He sat there staring at the evil creature before him, with pure fear in his eyes. He was not ashamed to show his terror at this moment, because he had never faced such a heartless and powerful creature such as this one. Looking at the dreadful creature sent chills up his spine.

Sarkáhn laughed as he gained the reaction he had craved. He saw pure and simple fear in the ranger's eyes and that was all he needed. His laugh pierced through Aragorn's ears like nails on a chalkboard. The sound reverberated in his head and caused a dull throbbing in his temples. He was so caught up in his discomfort that he did not realize that he suddenly stopped laughing. _"This cannot be good,"_ Aragorn thought to himself as silence enveloped the area around him.

Sarkáhn, who was becoming tired of playing these meaningless games, extended his right arm out in front of him. Simultaneously, Aragorn was raised off the ground in the clutches of an invisible force. All of sudden, an overwhelming force hit Aragorn with the effects of a tidal wave devastating a small ship. He was thrown against the tree behind him. His back impacted with the bark of the tree with a sickening thud. Then, he fell down and hit the ground hard.

Aragorn was having trouble regaining his breath. His back was aching terribly and he was sure to have a large bruise on it by tomorrow. _"That is if I live until tomorrow,"_ Aragorn thought grimly. The force of the impact with ground knocked the wind out of him, and because of his broken ribs, the amount of air he could take in was restricted. He was sure that he had re-broken the set ribs and maybe had acquired some new bruised or cracked ones as well. His short repose was cut off when the same force lifted him once again and thrust him into another tree. This time, his grip on consciousness was waning. His breathing came in short, labored gasps; there was a fiery ache in his ribs and his back hurt like he had been hit with a troll's club. He seemed to have torn the stitched in his shoulder because he could feel droplets of blood down his arm. He knew he could not bare much more pain before he passed out. He was lifted again in the air, and Aragorn closed his eyes as he awaited the final impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes only to find that he was now being choked to death.

Sarkáhn was done with his bit of fun and now found it quite tiresome. The human may have been a nuisance but he did seem to have a little respect for the man's loyalty to a race that wasn't even his own. He figured a somewhat quick ending was in order so he decided on the manner of death.

Aragorn could barely breathe as the unseen grip around his neck tightened cutting off his air supply. The lack of oxygen started to make spots dance before his eyes. He could not break a connection he could not see. He could not get free, and eventually ceased his struggle. He resigned to the fact that there was nothing that he, himself, could do. Aragorn's only hope was placed either in his best friend or his family, anyone who could save him.

* * *

AN: Well, there you have it, another evil cliffhanger at the end of my chapter. I promise I will update soon, so you won't have to wait too long ;) Thanks again, Namarie. 


	9. Rage and Rescues

Disclaimer: No own except Sarkáhn, Mistad, and Sarniâ.

Wow! Thank you all so much for the reviews and I hope that you are enjoying my story. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

The battle raged on between the elves and the orcs. Elladan was ferociously fighting two orcs at the same time, while Elrohir was backed up against a tree. The orcs seemed neverending. Elrond, who had just thrust his blade into an orc's chest, suddenly stopped for he sensed that something was wrong. After a moment of shock, it finally dawned on him, and everything began to make perfect sense. _"These orcs just didn't come out of nowhere or attack without a purpose," _Elrond thought with a sense of realization. _"This is all a diversion to get Estel alone. Sarkáhn set us up!" _His thoughts were cut off suddenly when he felt a sharp pain lance through his head.

"Estel!" Elrond yelled in a loud yet worried voice. Each and every creature, whether they were elf or orc, heard the outcry of the elven lord. The elves realized that something bad was happening, so they began to fight the orcs with almost a blind fury, taking out orcs in single slashes. Finally, after a long, extensive battle, the orcs were annihilated.

Worriedly, Glorfindel and the twins made their way over to Elrond. They were afraid of what was happening to Estel, and they feared that he was attacked by Sarkáhn.

"What is wrong, ada? What happened to Estel? Is he alright?" Elladan asked concerned.

"We must leave now," Elrond replied hurriedly. "This was just a diversion. Do you not see? Sarkáhn sent these orcs to occupy us to get Estel alone!"

"Are you sure?" Glorfindel inquired his trusted friend. He did not doubt Elrond's connection with Estel, but he was worried that Elrond was taking the whole Sarkáhn ordeal too hard and was now blaming every occurrence on him.

"I am positive. I would stake my life on it. Now, come quickly, we must find my son and Legolas," Elrond answered determinedly.

The elves got on their horses and rode in search of Estel and Legolas. No one dared to ask whether they were alright or not, because they could see in the Elf lord's eyes a great fear and worry for the lives of his son and friend. They all silently prayed to the Valar for help and guidance and to protect those who they were searching for. They also prayed that they would be alright.

Elrond did not look anywhere but straight ahead, for he did not want his eyes to betray his emotions to his fellow riders. On the outside, he looked extremely calm and temperate, not revealing a single emotion. His face was solemn and his posture was flawless. But anyone who knew him well could see the turmoil in his eyes. His eyes were the key to all of hisfeelings that he tried sodesperately to hide. Fear, worry, anger, sadness; they were all present in the elf's eyes, each one battling the other for complete dominance over the being's hold of calm.

He could not lose his son. He knew his heart would not take such a loss, and he would surely die of a broken heart. Estel was the hope of all Middle Earth, and if he died, all would be lost. But most of all, Estel was _his_ son…_his_ light…_his_ hope…_his_ life. He was the only thing that brought back his faith in race that he felt was hopeless. Estel gave him a new perspective and brought joy and life to a house that was covered in grief after the passing of his wife. But especially, he brought purpose and meaning to Elrond's very existence. Elrond loved him as much as own children, and there was no way that Sarkáhn was going to deprive him of his son.

* * *

Legolas found himself in a swirl of lights and colors, and he felt as if he were floating on a cloud high above the world. But his peace was disturbed when pain laced through his head, which throbbed unmercifully. He tried to open his eyes, which felt like they were weighed down by lead, but failed in his attempt. Then, he heard a yell and a grunt of pain. His mind raged because he knew who the sounds belonged to: Estel. His eyes shot open in time to see Sarkáhn raise Aragorn into the air, while choking him concurrently. He slowly sat up and with a burst of adrenaline, stood up and made his way at top speed toward Aragorn. Sarkáhn may have been extremely clever and he may have had quick instincts, but he did not sense the approach of the elf until it was too late.

Legolas tackled Aragorn to the ground knowing that he would never have been able to get to Sarkáhn before he was perceived. He knew it caused his friend a great deal of pain to land so hard considering the injuries he had, but he had no other choice. He put his arms around Aragorn's shoulders and gently eased him into a sitting position against his chest, hoping to ease his friends breathing. He also kept his eyes, which were filled with anger and pure, burning hatred, fixed on Sarkáhn's figure.

Aragorn lay on the ground coughing continuously. He could barely breathe and his airway felt as though someone had crushed his windpipes so that no air could get through. He desperately tried to gasp for breath, but every time he took in a deep breath, his ribs flared and sent waves of excruciating pain through his chest. He was on the verge of blacking out, but somehow he managed to keep himself conscience. He realized what kept him alive, and that what…rather who…was Legolas. He could feel calm waves of comfort and reassurance coursing through him from Legolas's hand. He relaxed slightly in his grip, but his breathing was still troubled.

"How dare you, you infuriating little insect! Do you realize how foolish you are to come between me and my prey? I could crush you with the snap of my fingers. You dare defy me; then you pay the price." Sarkáhn was enraged by Legolas's intervention. He was absolutely beside himself with fury. For an elf of all creatures to stop his plan from being fulfilled was the worst thing that could possibly happen. His whole figure trembled with rage, causing even Legolas to shudder somewhat in fear. This was no mere orc, unintelligent and impetuous. This was Sarkáhn, who was made to fight and kill, and whose only reason for existence was the annihilation of all elves.

Sarkáhn's entire figure became ablaze in flames. Sparks flew all over and the heat radiated for hundreds of yards. The sky grew as black as the night sky with no star or light visible except for the fire of Sarkáhn. The trees swayed dangerously and creaked and moaned as the winds blew stronger and stronger. Legolas and Aragorn looked on in pure terror at the sight before them. Neither one could move from the spot they were in. They just stared, wide-eyed and frightened.

Sarkáhn looked as he saw the fear in the victims' eyes and laughed ferociously.

"This shall be a most satisfying kill," He shrieked. "I have instilled the one emotion in you that makes killing worth while…fear. Although, I am disappointed, I had hoped you would have been a lot more of a challenge. Oh well, I guess I should admit when I am wrong and be thankful for what I have." Sarkáhn said the last words in a sarcastic way that it sent a chill up one's spine.

Legolas and Aragorn awaited the attack. They knew that they would never survive such an onslaught from such a powerful creature. They closed their eyes, held each other's hands tightly, and waited for the end.

* * *

Elrond sensed that time was quickly running out, so he urged his horse on faster. The other elves increased their speed also. They finally approached the edge of the woods where Aragorn and Legolas were. They had not expected the sight before them. The entire wood up to the edge was completely enveloped in darkness. The wind was strong and the whole place reeked of evil. But none of the elves allowed this to delay them. They made haste through the dark woods, trying hard to avoid the many trees in the path. Elrond led the way, knowing that he was the only one whocould to stop Sarkáhn's attack.

Each and every elf stared in awe when they saw the figure of flames before them, except for Elrond. He spotted Legolas and Aragorn sitting against a tree, hands held, full of fear. He knew the only way to stop Sarkáhn's attack was his ring. He made his way closer, stealthily moving from tree to tree. He came up behind Sarkáhn and yelled in a loud and enraged voice, "Sarkáhn, you spawn of Morgoth, your days are numbered!" With that said, he unleashed the power of Vilya and extinguished Sarkáhn's powers. Sarkáhn shrieked so loud that it hurt every person's ears. With that distraction, Sarkáhn disappeared from his position, leaving the woods the same as they were before, undisturbed and silent.

* * *

AN: Thanks again for the reviews! See, I didn't leave such a mean cliffhanger this time. At least I saved Aragorn and Legolas first. LOL. Please review, I would be much obliged!; ) 


	10. Arrival in Rivendell

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1. Wish I did own them, but sadly I only own Sarkáhn, Sarniâ, and Mistad.

Thanks so much if you reviewed and thank you so much for reading my story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The woods were eerily quiet when Sarkáhn departed. Not a single animal could be heard scrambling over leaves or snapping twigs, and the birds were silent in their trees, not one single chirp could be heard. The elves' horses ceased their incessant whinnying and frantic movements as soon as Sarkáhn disappeared. All elven eyes were transfixed on that one spot, full of wonder and mystification. Elrond tore his eyes away from the scene when he heard the unremitting gasps and coughs from Aragorn.

Aragorn sat against his friend's chest with Legolas's arms wrapped around him for support. He could hardly control his breathing as his lungs begged for the sweet taste of oxygen. The coughs turned quickly into gasps for breath. His breathing was coming in too deep and too fast, causing him to hyperventilate. Although he wanted as much air as possible, the hyperventilation caused his ribs to pain him unmercifully from the heavy gasps. He felt his friend's arm wrap around him protectively and then he heard a distant, yet familiar voice call through his hazy thoughts.

"Easy, Estel," came the soothing voice of his beloved father. "Relax and take a deep breath. You are too tense. Your breathing will not slow unless you allow it to. Calm down, Estel."

"I….cannot stop….I can…not…breath…Ada…help me…," Aragorn forced out in between gasps for air.

Elrond extended his hand and placed it over Aragorn's forehead hoping to send his son some of his calmness and help him to relax. It worked almost immediately as his son began to breathe a bit easier with each passing breath. Soon, Aragorn's breathing was normal…well, as normal as expected in his condition.

He lay exhausted against Legolas's chest. His lungs held a lingering burning sensation and his ribs ached deeply from the constant inhales and exhales. He felt a throb in his shoulder and liquid on his hand, and then realized he ripped the arrow wound open again. His throat burned from dryness. His neck and back were also stiff and sore._ "I have new bruises to add to my collection," _Aragorn thought sarcastically. He was tired and all he wanted to do was go to sleep. But a constant irritating hand kept shaking his shoulder telling him to stay awake.

"Come on Estel, stay awake for me. I need to check for any serious injuries." It was Elrond who kept prohibiting Aragorn's attempts at slumber.

"Stay awake, mellon nin. I fear Sarkáhn has caused you more pain that I should have prevented," Legolas stated guiltily.

"No, mellon nin," Aragorn began, raising himself into a sitting position. "This was not your doing. If Sarkáhn had not thrown you into that tree…"

"He threw you into a tree!" Elrond exclaimed in complete disbelief.

"No, he more like raised my body and sent my flying through the air. The tree just happened to be in the way," Legolas innocently replied.

"Yeah, and the three trees that I hit just happened to jump out of nowhere," Aragorn said dryly, not realizing the meaning of his words until everyone's eyes were focused on him. By that time, Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel were all by his side offering Elrond their assistance.

"What do you mean 'three trees'! No wonder you look like you were run over by three hundred wargs," Elladan said skeptically.

"I am not surprised, young one. You always had a knack for attracting trouble," Glorfindel jested.

"It is alright. I am fine." Aragorn said this with as much resolution as he could muster, but he could not hide the pain in his voice. Elrond gave him the I-know-you-are-not-fine look that was filled with just as much stubbornness as Aragorn had.

Legolas, who was holding Aragorn against his chest, began to black out as he was overwhelmed with a wave of dizziness and nausea. _"I must have hit that tree harder than I thought,"_ Legolas thought to himself. Aragorn felt the arms of his friend slacken and realized that there was something wrong with him. He turned around just in time to see Legolas's eyes roll into the back of his head and slump forward into Aragorn. The weight of his friend put too much strain on his ribs, causing him to grunt in pain. Elrond was immediately helping Aragorn gently lay Legolas on the ground. Beside himself with worry, Aragorn asked, "Is he going to be alright?" After examining him for a few moments, Elrond reassured his son.

"He will be fine. He has a slight concussion. Elven healing or not, he will have a nice headache when he awakens. And you, ion nin, I have yet to examine. I shall do so now without the slightest argument from you and then we will make haste into Rivendell."

"No, ada, we must depart now. I do not feel safe here in this place," Aragorn pleaded.

"As you wish, ion nin, but you must promise me that you will not argue with me at all about anything I say when we do get back."

"Alright, ada, I will not," Aragorn agreed with a small smile.

Aragorn could not talk anymore, for his throat was killing him and his voice was becoming raspier and raspier with every spoken word. With the help of his two brothers, he hobbled over to his father's horse, while Glorfindel helped Legolas to his horse. The elves mounted and made their way back to Rivendell.

* * *

After what seemed like long agonizing years to Aragorn, the elves arrived back at Imladris. He desperately wanted to close his eyes and sleep, desiring to enter a world where he did not feel any more pain. He was completely lost in thought until the sudden stop of his father's horse shook him out of his trance.

"Come, ion nin, we are finally home," Elrond soothingly said as he lifted his arms up in order to help Aragorn dismount. Estel winced in pain as his ribs grated against each other, and as his bruised back rebelled against the sudden movements. He was extremely dizzy and his head and throat throbbed unmercifully.

"Ada, I can…walk…on my own," Aragorn forced out in a rasping voice. He wanted to maintain at least some of his pride and dignity. With great reluctance, Elrond allowed his son his request, but not without first making Aragorn promise to listen to his advice about bed rest.

Legolas's head was aching terribly and his vision was out of focus. He could barely see the trees around him or even his own hand. Glorfindel helped the young prince down from the horse, wrapped his arm around his waist, and proceeded to follow behind Aragorn and Elrond. Elladan and Elrohir followed worriedly behind, while the other elves, gathered the horses and took them to the stables.

They all arrived in the House of Healing supporting Aragorn and Legolas, as they moaned and protested. They were each laid down upon a soft bed with fluffy pillows and warm blankets. Aragorn was finally almost asleep when he was rudely interrupted...again. _"This is getting monotonous," _Aragorn thought to himself.

"I am sorry, Estel, but I must see to your injuries before you can rest," Elrond stated with regret.

He gently lifted Aragorn's tunic over his head and continued to inspect his old injuries and his most recent additions. Elrond gently removed the bandages from around Aragorn's chest, revealing large, ugly bruises. He prodded his ribs lightly, making sure there was no serious damage, and to make sure that the ribs had not been shifted again.

Seeing that there was nothing out of place, he gently rubbed a cream on the bruises to help relieve his son's discomfort. He rewrapped the bandages around his chest and then inspected the old arrow wound. He re-stitched the open injury after removing the old ones. Aragorn tried to hold back a moan at the renewed pain in his shoulder, but to no avail. He tried to twist out of his father's hold in hopes of escaping anymore pain. He had enough.

"Elladan, come here and help me with your brother. Hold him down or he is going to cause himself more pain and he may worsen his injuries. I also do not wish this needle to be inserted in an unnecessary part of his shoulder…or my finger," Elrond instructed.

After a short time and with Elladan's help, Elrond was able to finish with the shoulder wound. He then turned his attention toward the other assorted bruises on his back and throat. Once again, Elrond applied a healing salve to the contusions. Finally, when nothing more was able to be done, he allowed Estel to rest.

"Sleep now, ion nin. It is time to feel the comfort of peaceful slumber," Elrond whispered softly after kissing his son on the head. He lingered for a few moments watching his son as sleep took over and placed him in the land of dreams. Then, he turned and focused his attention on Legolas, who Elrohir was bandaging.

"There is not much damage, ada, except for a slight concussion and his ribs that had just healed are only bruised," Elrohir stated with certainty.

"Was he feeling dizzy, light-headed, nauseous," Elrond asked.

"You both realize that I am sitting right in front of you, awake I might add, and clearly of sane mind? You do not have to speak as if I were not in the room," Legolas sarcastically said.

"We are sorry, Legolas, it has been a rough night for us all," Glorfindel apologized.

After Legolas answered Elrond's questions about his condition and he learned of Estel's condition, he was finally able to let sleep claim him. Elrond told his sons to get rest because he had a feeling that all that was happening was far from over. They reluctantly left their friend and brother for a good night's rest. Elrond and Glorfindel stayed behind to make certain the two young ones were alright, before Glorfindel forced Elrond to get some much needed rest.

"No arguments, mellon nin. You have been awake for far too long, and the stress of this situation is wearing you down," Glorfindel said with concern.

Tired as he was, Elrond complied when he saw the sheer determination and stubbornness in his friend's eyes. He had not the strength to argue and decided that a good night's rest is what he needed if he was going to face Sarkáhn again. So with a mumbled goodnight, he went to his room and slept peacefully and uninterrupted for the first time in days.

* * *

AN: Well, that wasn't a cliffhanger! Hope you liked it. Please, review! ; ) 


	11. Plans of Action

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Thanks you if you have reviewed! I am sick right now, so here is a quick update. It's actually pretty long, so here it is.

* * *

Early the next morning as the sky brightened with the rays of the morning sun, Elrond awoke to find himself comfortably lying in his own bed. He felt revitalized and refreshed after his first night's rest. The entire world seemed peaceful and he felt that if he stayed in his bed all day, nothing bad could happen. But his dream was shattered when all the memories of the past days came flooding back into his mind. He also remembered his injured son, so in great haste, he made himself presentable and made his way quickly to his son's room.

Elrond entered the room to find Glorfindel watching vigilantly over the two friends, and Elladan and Elrohir fast asleep in two chairs by the bedsides of Legolas and Aragorn. He figured that the twins had a hard time finding sleep when they knew that their brother and best friend were injured. Smiling at their loyalty and care, he silently made his way over to Glorfindel to discuss how the wounds were healing and their next plan of action.

"Good morning, mellon nin," Elrond greeted softly with a smile.

"And good morning to you my friend. I trust you slept well?" Glorfindel asked with a smirk.

"I must admit, you were right. That rest was the one thing I truly needed. Hannon le for being as a stubborn as I am," Elrond stated while lightly inclining his head toward his friend in a gesture of gratitude.

"I am glad to hear that you have acknowledged my superior wisdom after all these years. So nice to hear that my advice is held in such high regard," Glorfindel said lightheartedly.

"I never said anything about superior wisdom. I may have taken your advice last night, but that was only because you took advantage of my…overly exhausted state," Elrond countered trying to defend his pride.

"Whatever you say, mellon nin, whatever you say."

"Now onto more pressing matters…" Elrond began.

Before Elrond could ask anything, he heard a moan coming from Aragorn's bed. He made his way over to his son's bed, just as Elladan and Elrohir awoke.

"What happened? Where am I? Ada?" Aragorn asked confused by his surroundings. He struggled to get into a sitting position, ignoring the protests of his body.

"It is alright my son. I am here now. You are safe back home in Imladris," Elrond said soothingly. He gently, but forcefully pushed Aragorn back against his pillow.

"You should not get up just yet. You need more rest for you are far from healed."

Aragorn calmed slightly until the memories of the past day came flooding back full force. He remembered the attack of the orcs, Sarkáhn in the woods, the choking and insatiable need for air, Legolas…

"Legolas!" Aragorn exclaimed when he suddenly realized that his friend had passed out in the woods and was injured as well. "Where is he? Is he well?"

"Calm down, my son."

"No! I need to know. It is my fault that he was injured in the first place," Aragorn said exasperated.

"No it was not," said a voice coming from the other side of the room. Legolas had been listening to the conversation and at that point decided to make his presence known. His heart could not bear the sadness and pain whenever his friend felt burdened by a guilt that was not his to bear.

"You could not have done anything to have helped me. As I recall, Sarkáhn was the one who tossed me into a tree like a rag doll. You could not even move from the position you were standing in let alone save me. You are not at fault, mellon nin."

"But…"

"No buts, Aragorn," Legolas said in a commanding yet gentle tone, "You are not to blame. You are my best friend. I know that you would never do anything to cause me harm."

After a slight pause, Aragorn said lightheartedly and with a small smile, "You always seem to get your way, mellon nin. One day though, I am going to win,"

"I do not think that will happen in this lifetime. A human's life span would not be long enough. Besides, I have had more years of practice," Legolas said nonchalantly.

Although Aragorn knew that Legolas meant his statement to be humorous, he could not help but feel a pang of sadness by his words. He never liked to be reminded that he was human and inevitably destined to die. He could not bear to think of dying and never seeing his family or friends again. He always seemed to be reminded that he was a burden to them, and eventually, he would become a painful memory. When Elrond noticed the look on his son's face at Legolas's words, he could almost completely read the thoughts going through his mind.

"Estel, please do not think that way. We would never think of you as a burden. Yes, you will die in this life, but we will always remember you and love you no less. What's more, I do believe that the spirits of men have some connection to the Undying Lands. I believe that we will meet again in the next life, but even if that is false, we will find a way to be with you again. You are my son, and nothing will change that." Elrond had tears in his eyes as he spoke those words to his son. He loved him with all his heart and wanted him to always remember that.

"Thank you, ada."

"Well, on a more pleasant note," Elrohir began, "Sarkáhn has not been seen since the forest."

"That is quite true. Scouts have gone out searching for any sign of him, but nothing has turned up. I do believe that we are safe now," Elladan added.

"That may be so, but Sarkáhn is not gone and he will come back," Elrond contradicted.

"Well we must decide on our next move," Glorfindel said. "We cannot allow him to enter Rivendell."

"Are we forgetting about Mistad. He has brought warning to us. What of his riddle?" Legolas asked concerned.

"Yes and why is his name the elvish word for 'error'?" Aragorn asked puzzled.

"I do not know. The only way for us to determine his true purpose is to invite him to come back. We need to know more than what it has already revealed. But the only person that he will approach is Aragorn," Elrond stated sadly.

Aragorn was having a hard time coming to terms with his father's meaning. '_How could he expect me to allow that creature to come back,' _Aragorn thought bitterly. But his anger was just his cover for his real emotion: fear. For once in his life he was truly afraid of what was to happen. He did not want to see his whole family dead again. He could not bear to see the desolation and emptiness of Rivendell. However, he knew that it was necessary if they were ever going to defeat Sarkáhn.

"Alright," Aragorn said ruefully, "I will try to attract Mistad here. I do not wish it so, but if it would help in the destruction of Sarkáhn…then so be it."

"Spoken like a true leader. You are very brave, my son, and I am very proud," Elrond said lovingly as he put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"How are we going to attract Mistad here?" Elrohir inquired. "It is not like we can just sit here and call out its name and hope it comes."

"No, not in that sense, but we must call for its presence," Glorfindel began. "If the only one that it will communicate with is Aragorn, then we must allow it to have access to him. We must be patient."

"If my speculations are correct, you should be able to communicate with it mentally," Elrond stated slowly. "I have a hunch as to what kind of being we are dealing with, but I am not certain. I must go and research more about this. We will discuss our steps toward Sarkáhn's destruction at a later time," Elrond stated as his mind already began pondering his hypothesis in his head. "Now, I would like you to get some rest, Estel, and allow your wounds to heal. We will prepare this evening for the arrival of Mistad, but until then, you are to do as I say."

"Yes, Estel, listen to your father. Stay in bed or I will make sure that you do," Legolas commented.

"Oh…Legolas," Elrond said with an amused look on his face, "The same goes for you as well. So, I believe the enforcers of rest will be Elladan and Elrohir. Oh and by the way, Estel and Legolas, I would try not to do anything that you might later…regret. I will have no power over my sons' actions. Elladan, Elrohir…be nice." With that sarcastic warning stated, Elrond gestured for Glorfindel to come with him and they left the room heading towards Elrond's study.

"Well, I seem to be feeling a bit tired, Estel, I think I shall go to my bed and rest," Legolas said quickly as he made his way over to his corner.

"I feel the same way. Valar knows that we would not want to provoke them when we cannot defend ourselves properly," Aragorn complied.

"I believe that you are becoming smarter as the years go by. Soon you will be as intelligent as we are," Elrohir stated laughing.

"If we wanted to be as intelligent as you are then I believed we have already surpassed the intellect of an immature houseplant," Aragorn retorted with laughter in his eyes. Legolas could hardly suppress the fit of laughter that was threatening to overwhelm him when he saw the looks on the faces of the two brothers.

"You are treading on a fine line, little brother, and if I were you I would watch myself. You don't want to suffer from an unfortunate 'accident'," Elrohir said with a do-not-mess-with-me look.

"Do not worry, Elrohir. We can always have fun with them while they are sleeping. Maybe…I don't know…turn their hair blue or give them a nice mustache," Elladan said while eyeing both friends, amused by their reactions.

"Do not worry; we will not do anything while you are injured. Please get some rest. We don't want to invoke the wrath of Ada," Elrohir said

Both twin brothers took a seat next to one of their patients- Elrohir next to Legolas and Elladan next to Aragorn. It was time for rest. They knew that this would be one of the last peaceful moments they would have until Sarkáhn was destroyed.

* * *

AN: Please Review! I love reviews. They make me happy especially since I am really not feeling well. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I shall update soon; ) Next Chapter: Discoveries are made about Mistad! 


	12. New Discoveries and Speculations

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Still wish I owned Aragorn, but some dreams just do not come true. sighs ; )

Thanks to all my reviewers! I read them all and I am glad that you are enjoying my story. I am not sick anymore! Yippee! Now that I'm all better, here's another update.

* * *

Elrond was in his study with Glorfindel, thumbing through pages of century old text books looking for information about Mistad. Finally, after about an hour of searching, Elrond came across exactly what he had been looking for.

"Glorfindel, I have found it. I was correct in my assumption. I know exactly what Mistad is and why it is here," Elrond said.

"What is it?"

"It is a Ráne Mánu or a wandering spirit. I will explain when we return to Estel and Legolas. They need to know about this more than anyone."

Elrond took the text book and gestured for Glorfindel to follow him, leaving the room enveloped in silence with numerous books scattered over tables, chairs, and the floor. The study was empty, except for a figure standing in the corner, silently gazing at the place that held so many memories of times past…a place that was once home.

* * *

Elrond entered the quarters where Aragorn and Legolas were sleeping, with Glorfindel at his heels. When Elladan saw his father, he automatically rose from his chair and motioned for his father to have a seat. Elrohir, with inquiry in his eyes, looked at his father.

"I found what I was looking for and we have nothing to fear. As soon as Estel and Legolas awaken, I will explain everything," Elrond stated answering their unspoken questions.

As if on queue Aragorn began to stir and slowly he opened his eyes. He glanced at his father and then he remembered where his father had gone. He quickly sat up in his bed. Too quickly though, for dizziness overtook him and a dull ache throbbed in his ribs. When the dizzy spell finally abated he opened his eyes to find his family staring questioningly at him. He smiled slightly and told them that he was alright. Wanting to change the subject, he quickly asked his father what he had found.

"Well, I do believe my assumption was correct, and I will explain to you the whole story when Legolas is awake, because I would really not like to repeat it a second time, just in case there are ears that should not be listening…like Sarkáhn."

"There is no need to worry Lord Elrond. I am fully awake and quite interested to learn about what you have discovered," Legolas stated from the bed he was now sitting on.

"Story time yet again, oh joy," Elladan muttered with dread in his voice thinking that no one heard his comment.

Before Elrond could respond, Aragorn did with a bit of anger and annoyance in his voice.

"If you do not wish to be present then I suggest you leave the room. This may not seem important to you but I need to know and learn all I can about this creature Mistad. He is haunting my sleep and tormenting my mind. You do not have to go to sleep at night wondering if you are going to witness your friend's and family's death right before your eyes. You do not have some malicious creature threatening to take away your whole family…your home…your life." Aragorn's voice slightly abated as the last words came out in a whisper. The anger seemed to fade just to be replaced by bitterness and sorrow. "You, my dear brother, have no idea and I hope to the Valar that you never have to know what it is like. So, if listening to another story is such a hardship for you then please…just leave me alone."

Aragorn had tears in his eyes as the weight of a thousand worries came spilling out. All of the miseries, fears, and mysteries from the last week were present in every word that was spoken. He turned his head and looked away from his family, ashamed for his outburst.

Elladan, who was sitting in a state of shock with mouth slightly open, could not bear the feeling of grief that he felt through his brother's words. Shaking himself out of his trance, he stood up and embraced his brother. He hugged Aragorn against his chest as if nothing in the world could break them apart. Estel was his little brother. It was his job to protect him and to keep him safe from all the dangers of the world. '_That's what big brothers do,'_ He thought to himself.

"I'm sorry, Estel," He whispered to his brother as he held him in his arms. "You did not deserve that. I should not have acted like that. Can you ever forgive me for my deplorable behavior?"

Aragorn, who was reluctant to break off the embrace, pulled back and looked Elladan in the eye.

"No, gwador nin, there is nothing to forgive. _I _should be the one asking for forgiveness. I should not have snapped at you like that. I am ashamed."

"Estel, you did not do anything wrong. All that you did was show that you are human and not invincible. Everyone, even elves, need a time when they can get everything off their chest and release all their anger and heartache about all the unfair events that fate throws intheir direction. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

Aragorn smiled at his brother with love and gratitude in his eyes. For once, he felt completely secure and the burdens seemed to have lifted off of his shoulders. He felt a slight peace now that he hadn't felt before.

Seeing that both brothers made their peace, Elrond decided that it was a good time to break the silence and continue with the information that he had discovered.

"If you please, my sons, and be seated, I will tell you what I have found. I have discovered that Mistad is one of the Ráne Mánu, or wandering spirits. They are the spirits of those who have died and left this world without fulfilling their entire purpose. More often they are the victims of suicide or murder. They try to find peace, but instead, they face a half life where their souls refuse to rest until their work is complete. Because they are dead, they are forced to contact those of the living through apparitions, visions, and even physical contact. They use the living in order to help them find their eternal peace that they so very much desire. In the case of Mistad, I believe it is here in order to rewrite a past mistake or it has returned because something else has drawn it here…something like Sarkáhn. However, what puzzles me the most about this particular soul is that its name is Mistad, the elvish word for 'error'."

Elrond became silent as he began to contemplate the reasons behind such a name.

"This soul has obviously got something to do with Sarkáhn," Legolas said voicing his own thoughts. "What if Mistad is one of Sarkáhn's victims? Could it be…that maybe…maybe Mistad was the young elfling child that was killed by Sarniâ?"

"That thought has already crossed my mind, Legolas. And that could be a plausible explanation, but something doesn't seem to quite fit. There has to be more to this creature than meets the eye."

"Ada, why can it not be the elfling child? Mistad could be its name because the child was unjustly murdered. It all fits," Elladan stated with conviction in his voice.

"I agree with Elladan and Legolas," Elrohir stated. "It must be the child. He must be here to warn us so that no one else is murdered. He must be here to prevent the destruction of the elves."

While the elves debated back and forth about whom Mistad was, Aragorn sat with his back against the pillows deep in thought. He had his own theory but he did not wish to share it with the others until he was completely positive about his conclusion. Elrond noticed his unusual quietness and felt a burst of concern for his son.

"Estel? Are you alright? You seem to be in a daze."

"Oh, I am fine," Aragorn said as if off in a distant world. "I was just thinking."

"Well, do you have an opinion about this situation? You of all people have come into contact with it more than once. Did you feel any emotions emanating from Mistad?" Glorfindel asked.

"I do have my own theories, but…I do not want to jump to any conclusions. And to your last question, yes I did sense emotions now that I think about it. There was sadness there… and a sense of loneliness." Aragorn sat pensively as he analyzed how he felt when he was in contact with the creature. "There was also a feeling of…anticipation and…friendliness, as strange as that sounds. I could feel no evil, malice, or revenge in Mistad…only…care." His words were chosen carefully as he relayed his feelings to the attentive elves. He was having trouble describing it to them because it was something that needed to be felt rather than explained to other people.

"I believe that in order for us to find out the identity of Mistad, we must take our next step and contact Mistad," Elrond said tiredly.

"I understand, ada, but did the book state how we are supposed to contact one of the Ráne Mánu?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes, and we must do it tonight for I do not think that we have time to waste."

* * *

AN: Dun, dun, dun…Mistad is coming! What interesting things will we learn from this encounter? Identities will be revealed. The mystery solved. Coming soon! Please review! ; ) 


	13. Mysteries Unraveled

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. I do own Nacrás, Sarniâ, Sarkáhn, and Mistad.

Wow! Thanks for all the reviews and I am grateful that you have been reading my story. This chapter is going to be the one that will uncover many secrets. I hope you enjoy it and understand the logic behind it. It is a little different than how I originally planned the story, but it was all I could do to make it less obvious. Tell me what you think. Enjoy!

* * *

Aragorn sat quietly on his bed, as all the elves began to clear the room of all unnecessary items. Elrond had told him that the only way to contact Mistad was through a clearing of the mind and the focusing of all thoughts on the spirit. Complete relaxation was needed and also a calming of the senses. Aragorn was having trouble in that department for the last few days had brought him nothing but stress and anxiety. The days had taken their toll on his mental state and his mind was very fragile…very vulnerable. When all of the elves had finished their task, Elrond made his way over to his son, and sat down next to him.

"Everyone, please leave the room," Elrond said in a stern voice not wanting anyone to argue. Elladan and Elrohir knew his father better than Legolas and knew it was futile to argue. They gave their brother a reassuring smile and silently left the room with Glorfindel.

"I cannot leave him, not now!" Legolas exclaimed ignoring Elrond's tone.

"Please, Legolas, this must be done with as little interference as possible. I cannot watch both you and Estel at the same time. You must leave!" Elrond replied.

"Mellon nin, I thank you for your concern, but ada is right. You cannot stay. Just please do as he says. I will be alright." Aragorn did not have the strength to argue with his best friend. He was focused on exactly what he had to do, and he did not want to have to worry about him as well. Despite the pleadings and warnings, Legolas did not falter.

"With all do respect, my Lord Elrond, I have as much right to be here as you do, even more so perhaps. Do not forget that I came in contact with that creature as well. I was the one who awoke to find Estel almost dead to the world, and I was the one whose heart almost stopped when it took more than aminute to wake him. They were the longest minutes of my life." Legolas's voice began to choke. "Then I learn that some evil elf creature is out to kill my best friend because he happened to be given a warning by some dead spirit!" Bitter sarcasm poured out of his mouth when he voiced those words. "Well, I was there too. I was there when Sarkáhn tried to choke the life out of him, and as I held him against my chest I wondered to myself, why does Sarkáhn not want me? Why did Mistad have to give Estel that message? Why do I have to think about…losing my best friend? Why can't I take his pain away?" Legolas could barely get the words out of his mouth for the heartache was too much. Silence ensued for what seemed like hours until Legolas finally spoke again with conviction in his voice.

"I will stay here and I will not leave his side."

Aragorn could barely hold back the tears that formed in his eyes. At that moment he learned just how much Legolas cared for him. They were more than best friends…they were brothers. Aragorn, with exception to his family, never thought that anyone would ever love him so much that they would lay their life on the line for him. He realized how blessed he really was. Not wanting to let his emotions go, he gave his friend a small smile with the intentions of lightening the mood.

"Well, my dear prissy elf, it seems that yet again you will get your way."

"You should have learned by now human that I always do."

"Yeah, but I never thought that you would resort to a sappy speech like that. However, I must admit, nicely performed."

"I am much obliged. Do you really think it was that good? I mean, do you think it was too melodramatic? I don't know, I think the tears and cracking voice were a little too much."

"I think it was impeccable; you had me convinced."

Elrond looked upon the conversation with great amusement. Not minutes before, Legolas had been pouring his heart out and now they were bantering back and forth making light of the whole situation. He knew that Aragorn felt the love emanating from Legolas' speech and he was sure Legolas knew too. _"Only those two could spend one minute in anguish and the next minute laughing hysterically," _Elrond thought to himself.

"Well, I hate to have to end your little analysis of Legolas' wonderful speech, but we must do this now. Oh and by the way, Legolas, seeing as how your stubbornness has won out, you will be staying."

"Hannon le."

"Legolas come over here and sit on the other side of Estel. I want you to keep him calm while he is in the trance should he become restless. I, on the other hand, will be helping Estel to relax and focus all his thoughts. Are we ready?"

"It's now or never," Aragorn replied. Legolas just nodded.

Elrond placed one hand on his son's forehead and the other held Aragon's hand against his chest. After muttering a few indecipherable words, Aragorn seemed to relax.

* * *

In his head, Aragorn felt a kind of peace. His mind seemed…blank. There was nothing there really. No sorrow, no pain, not even happiness. There was just…nothing. He actually kind of enjoyed the peace because it was like having a vacation from his self. However his thoughts were interrupted when he heard his father's voice in his head, telling him to stay focused. Then, Aragorn forced all his thoughts on communicating with Mistad. He thought of what the creature looked like, how it felt, and anything that he could associate with it.

All of a sudden, his mind seemed to be bombarded with the thoughts of Mistad. He was having trouble controlling them and they all seemed to come at once causing him to shift restlessly in his trance. Legolas quickly grabbed his friend's hand and began to whisper soothing words of comfort. He looked at Elrond with pleading eyes, hoping that the whole ordeal would soon be over. Elrond just shook his head as if to say, 'Be patient'. Both Legolas and Elrond were so engrossed in Aragorn's behavior that they failed to notice a looming figure standing in the room, the same figure that was standing in Elrond's study…a figure that found its way home.

* * *

Aragorn's world was full of chaos and confusion. He had trouble deciphering each memory that passed. All at once the shapes began to dissipate, and his mind went blank again. He looked around, feeling that he had somehow lost the connection, only to find that Mistad was standing before him, its arm outstretched. As if sensing that Mistad meant no harm he stepped forward and boldly asked, "What is it that you want me to learn? What did your riddle mean?"

Without saying a word Mistad took a step forward and placed its bony hand on Aragorn's forehead, conveying its answer telepathically. "I will show you," the voice inside his head answered. Before Aragorn's world changed again, he could still smell the lingering scent of aromatic herbs.

* * *

As quickly as Mistad appeared, he departed, leaving Aragorn in what seemed like a strange dream. He looked around and found that he was back in Rivendell, rather an older Rivendell than the one he knew. He was out in one of the gardens standing over a grave. On the tombstone was written the name, Nacrás. Surrounding the grave was two grief-stricken parents sobbing heart wrenchingly, and across from them stood…Elrond. His eyes were closed tightly; his face was etched with pain and heartache. Aragorn wanted to put a hand on his father's shoulder, but he realized that they could not see him, nor could he touch them. He was a ghost, for lack of a better word. He watched the scene with sadness. He knew the grave he was standing over was the poor innocent elfling who was so unmercifully murdered by Sarniâ. Many thoughts raced through his head about the sight before his eyes. Seeing the grave there…reading the name…something just wasn't right.

His mind flashed again, transporting him to the dungeons. He saw Sarniâ standing against the bars of the cell explaining his actions to Elrond. 'I have done my duty. I have accomplished my goal,' Sarniâ said to Elrond. 'How could you murder an innocent child?' Elrond questioned with exasperation in his voice. 'You are blinded by your own two eyes. You do not see. I have prevented death. I cannot give you justification for my actions. All I can say is that my job is done.' These words puzzled Aragorn. Finally, Aragorn realized the truth. He knew who Sarkáhn was and he knew the identity of Mistad. His theory was correct. It all made sense. His family had it all wrong. All the pieces fit. He could still smell the lingering scent of aromatic herbs; Elrond sensed familiarity; Blinded by his own two eyes. With all the pieces fitting together, Aragorn realized that Mistad must be…Sarniâ.

'_It has to be him. He was a healer. Only a healer would have the scent of herbs, not a child. Elrond was best friend's with him, of course he sensed familiarity. I understand his riddle now. Nacrás is Sarkáhn. It can be pronounced Sarkáhn backwards. Why didn't anyone see it before? Sarniâ knew it and killed him, or so he thought, to prevent the destruction of Rivendell's elves. That is why he said that he had done his job and accomplished his mission. The only thing I do not know is how Sarniâ knew that Sarkáhn was the little elfling. I must find out more,' _Aragorn thought to himself.

Another flash and the pictures altered. Now he was standing in front of two young elfling children whispering secrets to each other, not wanting anyone to hear. The one little child he knew had to be Nacrás because he felt he had seen the child before, but realized that he was sharing Sarniâ's memories.

He watched as they laughed and whispered until all of a sudden, Nacrás's eyes changed. They were blood red, and an evil, bone-chilling smile appeared on his face. He looked upon his elf friend with a loathing and hatred so strong that Aragorn felt chills up his spine. What had triggered this reaction? Nacrás's friend had insulted Sarkáhn, repeating his father's earlier comment about Sarkáhn being an imaginative story about a foolish and powerless creature that did not have the courage to challenge the Elves of Rivendell, especially Elrond.

Nacrás extended his arm, much in the same fashion that Sarkáhn had done to Aragorn in woods, and proceeded to choke the life out of the boy. Aragorn could not stand by and watch the scene as memories came flooding back…memories of fear and suffocation. He tried to help save the child but he could not touch them, for his hands passed right through. Suddenly, Sarniâ who was out for a stroll, came around the corner, and spotted the strange occurrence. He immediately rushed forward and grabbed the child that was being choked in order to break Nacrás's connection. Sarniâ looked into Nacrás's face and could feel his blood run cold. Nacrás just smiled and in a sinister, cold voice, he said, "I will make sure that you pay dearly for that." Then, Nacrás abruptly passed out, leaving a stunned Sarniâ behind.

Aragorn looked upon the scene terrified. He understood it all. All the thoughts, emotions, and memories came flooding back through his head causing him to lose his balance. He fell upon his knees holding his head as if it would explode. The images changed and he appeared back in the empty space where he had started, with Mistad…no, Sarniâ…standing in front of him. Aragorn mustered as much strength as he could in order to finish his task, and ask the one final question.

"How do we kill Sarkáhn? You tried once, and he has come back. You are dead and now hold the secrets that the living does not know. How do we kill it?"

Mistad seemed to hesitate, but firmly answered in yet another mysterious riddle:

**Evil returned without help from above**

**His only weakness is sacrificial love **

**If he is destroyed then a soul will be free**

**If he is not then you never did see**

**The darkness deceives you, will blind you to tricks**

**If caution's not taken then life is forfeit**

**He will not wait, he will strike soon**

**One must die, to prevent the doom.**

**Destroy him now or he will come**

**And the sky will fall, no rising sun.**

* * *

AN: Well? It all unravels. Sarniâ was never Sarkáhn to begin with. If you thought it was him then you were duped like Elrond into believing a rumor based upon nothing. Now that you know the whole tale from Sarniâ's perspective, the views shift. I'll understand if you don't like it, but tell me what you think. It's far from over though, because I do believe there will be some more twists and turns to come. Please Review and tell me what you think! ; ) 


	14. Awakenings

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. I do own a few characters though including Sarkáhn, Nacrás, Sarniâ, and Mistad.

Wow! I have not updated in a while. I am really sorry about that but I have this big Chemistry Assessment/project due on Tuesday and I have been doing a lot of research, not to mention I didn't have most of this part of my story prewritten. Thank you for all of your reviews and thank you for being so patient with my slow updating. This chapter is not really finished in its entirety, so please be nice. LOL ;) Here we go!

* * *

Legolas and Elrond were extremely worried about Aragorn's continuous movement. He kept mumbling names and crying out against unseen forces. Legolas kept holding his best friend's hand saying soothing words of comfort.

Aragorn realized that his connection with Mistad was fading as consciousness began to return. Before the mental link was lost, he heard the last part of the riddle, uttered from Mistad. They were wordsthat seemed to echo in his head:

**He has come forth again with help from the dark**

**Upon him remains a unique, evil mark**

**The one who can kill him, you cannot predict**

**But he's already fallen for Nacrás's trick**

**With his blood and sacrifice given to keep**

**The evil will shatter, eternally sleep.**

**If this warning's unheeded, and evil prevails**

**The hope of this world will most certainly fail.**

All of a sudden, Aragorn jolted awake, eyes wide in shock with perspiration all over his face. He was breathing deeply as if he had run a marathon. He was trying to catch his breath while ignoring his aching body. Elrond quickly put his hand on his son's face directing his gaze. He searched Aragorn's eyes for any touch of evil or darkness, but found nothing wrong. He quietly spoke to his son hoping to pull him out of his daze.

"It is alright, ion nin. You are safe. Your ada has you. Please, calm, Estel. No one is going to harm you."

Aragorn's mind seemed to register that he was safe and back in his own world again. He looked next to him to find Legolas sitting there with concern in his eyes. He still held onto his friend's hand as if his life depended on the contact. Aragorn firmly gave Legolas a reassuring squeeze to let him know that he was going to be alright. The silence continued for what seemed like an eternity before Aragorn decided to speak and reveal his findings.

"I know what is going on. I know Mistad's identity and I have learned the way to kill Sarkáhn."

"Are you sure, ion nin? You were not harmed, were you?" Elrond asked concerned.

"I am fine and I believe that it is time that we acknowledge our past mistakes and right our wrongs," Aragorn said with conviction in his voice.

"What do you mean, mellon nin? What have you learned?" Legolas asked puzzled by his friend's choice of words.

"We were wrong. Mistad is not the little elfling child, Nacrás. Mistad is Sarniâ."

Silence once again enveloped the room as the look of shock and bewilderment seemed to capture Legolas' features. Aragorn looked at his father's face, but was surprised to find that Elrond did not look stunned at all. His face, instead, was not only full of great sadness and regret, butit also held a look as if he already knew. Elrond spoke first, breaking the tension and surprise of the room.

"You must share your finding with everyone for I believe that this concerns us all. I will go get Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel."

Elrond left abruptly as if he did not want to speak of what he had just learned so soon. Aragorn was left in the room with Legolas who still seemed to be deep in thought trying to take in what he had just learned.

"This…cannot be. How could such a mistake be made? I begin to understand why Mistad…Sarniâ, left that message. The darkness did deceive us. We were blinded by our own two eyes. We were shaded by our own minds." Legolas seemed to just be speaking out loud, not really to Aragorn in particular. He comprehended all that was happening and everything seemed to make sense as if a veil had been lifted from his thoughts.

"I know, my friend. It is very hard to grasp at first. But I will explain everything when my family comes back. Everyone needs to know about this for it may affect everyone's futures. I…I was disturbed by something Mistad told me in his second riddle. I do not wish…" Aragorn abruptly stopped not wanting to voice his concern and worry his friend.

He was going to say that he did not wish his family grief. He was lingering on the words that Mistad had told him about the only way to stop Sarkáhn was through sacrificial love. In his mind, Aragorn began to understand…someone must die. The only way for Sarkáhn to be destroyed was out of love and sacrifice, two things that Sarkáhn's evil and malice could not bear for he was a creature of darkness, not the light. Legolas looked with concern at his friend. He gently put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Estel, mellon nin, are you well? You seem to be in a daze?"

Aragorn looked up at his best friend and almost inaudibly whispered that he was fine.

"Are you sure? What was it that you do not wish? What is it that you are not telling me?"

"Nothing, Legolas, it is nothing. I just do not wish for my family to be a part of all this."

Legolas looked into Aragorn's eyes knowing full well that his friend was not completely telling him the truth. He could tell by the slight hesitation and the way that his friend would not quite look at him when he spoke. He could always tell when Aragorn was lying because it was not one of his many talents.

"What are you really afraid of?" Legolas asked. He would not stand for the answer that Aragorn provided.

"I already told you." Aragorn could not bear to tell his friend.

"Listen to me, Estel. I know when you are lying and I know when you are weighed heavily upon with burdens. I can see in your eyes the grief that you are carrying and I also know that you are trying to hide something from me. Now, tell me the truth you stubborn edain."

Aragorn was taken aback by the authority in his friend's tone and knew better than to try and avoid telling him. He knew he would never win this argument with Legolas. So, reluctantly, he revealed his secret.

"Mistad told me that the only way for Sarkáhn to be defeated is through sacrificial love. He gave me yet another riddle, but this one was more cryptic and mysterious. I believe…that someone is going to have to die in order to destroy Sarkáhn forever. A sacrifice out of love is the only way to destroy such an evil and sinister entity such as him. Not even the greatest magic in all of Middle Earth can destroy him…only love…only a sacrifice. Someone will die to prevent the doom, and it is because of…me." Aragorn was trying to not let the tears overwhelm him. So much had happened since Sarkáhn arrived. So many things that he wished he could forget. And now, to find out that death was inevitable. Aragorn finally broke down and cried. Legolas gathered his dearest friend in his arms and gently rubbed his back with his hand as Aragorn let go of the weight on his soul. He said soothing words of comfort until his friend was finished. Aragorn pulled back and wiped his eyes quickly, embarrassed by, but not regretting his tears. He thanked Legolas and gave him a small smile.

"Estel, this is not your fault. Sarkáhn is not here because of you. He was created to kill all elves, not to take his revenge on you," Legolas said trying to comfort his friend.

"You do not understand, mellon nin. Have you not wondered how Sarkáhn managed to return? Why Sarniâ failed to destroy him?" Aragorn asked deciding to reveal it all to Legolas, before his father returned. Legolas shook his head wanting Aragorn to explain. Aragorn recited for him the entire warning and then began telling Legolas what he believed that it meant.

"Mistad told me if we do not heed the warning then 'the hope of this earth will most certainly fail'. Sarkáhn is going to kill me because I have gotten in his way. If I had not learned the message from Mistad, Sarkáhn would not be trying to kill my entire family. He was sent because he must have learned that I knew about his return. Mistad was just trying to warn us in advance, but he must not have known that Sarkáhn was already alive and in the Dark Lord's company! Don't you see…Sauron knows about me! He must have come in contact with other Ráne Mánu. He knows that the descendant of Isildur is still alive! He brought Sarkáhn back to finish what he started and gain complete dominance over Middle Earth. Butnow, he is going to kill me!" Aragorn exclaimed. This was much worse than anyone had thought. Sauron now knew of Aragorn's identity and where he was. Many thoughts went through Legolas' mind as he thought about the implications and what could happen.

"Elrond must know about this. Sarkáhn must be destroyed now more than ever."

"I know, mellon nin. We must tell him, but I do not want him to worry. He has so much already weighing down upon his shoulders that I do not wish to add to the burden. He has enough to deal with now that his past beliefs about his best friend have been proven wrong. Too many past mistakes have come back to haunt him," Aragorn stated sadly.

"I understand how you feel, but you know that Elrond really needs to know of this. We are in too deep to try and conceal this. The problem is bigger than both of us."

Aragorn nodded in understanding. As he sat there in the silence, he began to worry. His father should have been back by then. He could not fathom what was taking him so long except that maybe he was in trouble.

"Legolas, shouldn't my father have been back by now? I think we should go find him."

"You are right, Estel. Come, I will help you, for your connection with Mistad has weakened you greatly. I can see the tiredness in your eyes and do not try to hide it from me."

Legolas helped Aragorn stand up and then allowed his friend to gain his balance on his own. As soon as Aragorn was ready, Legolas slipped his arm beneath his friend's and they gradually walked out of the room. As they made their way down the hall they noticed that there was an eerie silence. No one was walking about. Chills went down Aragorn's spine as fear began to emerge as his mind began to think of the implications. Finally, they slowly came to the door of Elladan and Elrohir's room. They opened the old door that creaked slightly at the force. Inside the room, they could not believe what they saw.

* * *

AN: Dun, dun, dun…I know that that was a really mean and cruel cliffhanger, but I wanted to post because I haven't posted in a while. If you could not tell alreadyby Mistad, I like to write poetry. All the riddles he says are just poems I made up in five minutes.

I hope to update sooner, but if not I will make it up to you over Easter break. I hope that over that time, the whole story will be written and I can post quicker again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.; )


	15. Sarkahn and Death Awaiting

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 and a few of my other chapters.

AN: I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated sooner, but I had a lot of work to do for school, and now that I have a week off for Easter vacation, I can finally work on finishing my story and posting it. I am sorry for the long wait. Thank you to my reviewers and to all those reading it and who waited patiently. Here is the next chapter!

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir were tied to each other, lying on the floor. They had numerous cuts and bruises all over their bodies. Their shirts were mangled and they seemed to be unconscious. Elrond though was nowhere in sight, and neither was Glorfindel. 

Leaning over them was the last person that Aragorn wanted to see…Sarkáhn. He was grinning menacingly over the twins, completely absorbing their pain and allowing it to wash over his very being. He reveled in their discomfort. Without turning around, he began to talk to Aragorn, for he already knew that he was there.

"You see? This is what you have brought upon yourself. You have caused much unnecessary pain for yourself and your family. Had you only heeded my words, this would never have happened." Sarkáhn turned around as if to face Aragorn and put more emphasis on his next words. "You will be the reason for their deaths. Their blood is on your hands."

These words pierced Aragorn's heart. He could barely breathe as he began to believe what Sarkáhn was telling him. He knew that he was only trying to break his calm and rattle his thoughts, but he could not help but feel a pang of guilt. Aragorn had spent most of his time blaming himself for his family's peril, but his family and Legolas kept informing him otherwise. But now to have someone actually come out and say that it was his fault made him rethink his family's advice and begin to doubt their words of comfort. Pain welled deep within his heart, a deep feeling of regret and despair.

Legolas saw how much Sarkáhn's words were affecting his best friend, for he could see the pain deep within Aragorn's clear blue eyes. Eyes that once sparkled and held a great vigor for life and a great hope for all was now clouded with doubt and sadness. He whispered gently to his friend hoping to break through his friend's turmoil.

"Do not listen to him, Estel. There is no fault upon your soul. Had you not have done what you did, Sarkáhn would have come and destroyed us all anyway. Sarkáhn is the destroyer of elves, remember. One does not simply give up that title because you do as they say and not interfere in their plans. You have done the right thing, regardless of the affects upon everyone else. No one blames you."

He emphasized his last words hoping that he had reached his dearest friend. Aragorn turned his eyes toward Legolas and seemed to grasp what his friend was trying to tell him. He nodded his head as if he understood what Legolas meant. However, once the seed of doubt was planted in Aragorn's mind, he never quite fully believed Legolas. Because of this slight disbelief, Aragorn was not prepared for what was to happen next.

* * *

Elladan began to awaken only to hear Sarkáhn addressing his brother and Legolas. He heard the whole conversation and could not help but wince as he felt his brother's pain. He knew what Aragorn was thinking and he knew exactly what Sarkáhn was trying to do. Sarkáhn was trying to weaken his brother because he was…afraid. Sarkáhn knew that Aragorn was not weak and would undoubtedly discover a way to defeat him with the help of Mistad. All Aragorn had to do was contact Mistad and ask for help and Sarkáhn knew that he would uncover his mystery. Unfortunately, Elladan did not know the full extent of Sarkáhn's fear, for he did not know that Aragorn had discovered many things including who Sarkáhn really was. 

Elladan tried to break free of his bonds, but found his efforts futile as his constant struggling began to irritate his many injuries. His movement though seemed to draw Sarkáhn's attention toward him again. He did not want to go through another one of Sarkáhn's little torture sessions again so his struggling became even more rapid, causing his brother to awaken as well.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? I see my two little friends have awakened. What shall I do with you?" Sarkáhn asked sarcastically.

Aragorn's temper rose and he could barely control himself and his arms began to shake in rage. Legolas tried to assuage his friend's temper but to no avail. Aragorn began to make his way toward Sarkáhn, but Sarkáhn turned around and froze him in place.

"No, no, that will just not do. You cannot harm me this way and you know it." Sarkáhn put up his hand and sent Aragorn flying back against the wall with a thud. Legolas ran over to help his friend up. _'He is never going to fully heal at the rate he's going,' _Legolas thought to himself. Aragorn gave a moan of pain as he tried to stand up again with the help of Legolas. _'This is really getting annoying,' _Aragorn thought.

"You two," Sarkáhn said raising his hand to Legolas Aragorn, "sit down over their."

They were both raised into the air and none too gently placed in two chairs in the back of the room. They were restrained by invisible bonds that held as tightly as if they had been held by two hundred men.

"Now, what am I going to do with all of you? I cannot allow Elrond to interfere. Although I do believe this time, he will take Sarniâ's side. Tell me, Aragorn; did your father looked surprised when he found out that his best friend was innocent? Did he have guilt written all over his face?" Sarkáhn seemed to shake with laughter as Aragorn gave him a cold glare that would have killed Sarkáhn where he stood if looks could kill.

Elladan was confused. He had no idea what they were talking about. "What does he mean, Estel?"

"Oh, you mean you have not found out, nor did you figure it out. Well, I do understand. After all, you are such brainless race of beings. Even Aragorn figured it out before you. I am not Sarniâ, nor would I ever want to be. I am Nacrás, better known as the little elf child slain by Sarniâ all those years ago. You were all so blinded by the rumors just like all the other witless residents of Rivendell. You could not see beyond the pretense nor objectively rationalize everything. I have to give it to Mistad or should I say Sarniâ, for he put up with your pointless ramblings and natural stupidity." Sarkáhn laughed even harder as he saw the looks of shock on everyone's faces especially Elladan and Elrohir. All of a sudden, Sarkáhn seemed to turn serious again.

"I guess I will have to make my move now. This all is rather boring. I think maybe I should torture you're little blonde companion for a while," Sarkáhn said pointing to Legolas. "Maybe have a little fun with him, seeing as how he has been left out." Seeing the look of horror on Aragorn's face, he continued. "Or else I could just finally carry out my plan and just kill you now. Decisions, decisions…" Sarkáhn knew the suspense was killing them as he floated here and there around each person laughing menacingly muttering, 'which one, which one'.

"Ah, I have a very good and exciting idea. I have just discovered a way to work both my plans. I will kill you, Aragorn, and torture your little friend at the same time." All their faces looked puzzled for they were not quite sure what Sarkáhn meant by his words. Fear crept into their features as they realized his meaning as soon as Sarkáhn stood Legolas up with a dagger in his hand. He was going to have Legolas kill Aragorn!

Legolas was forced to stand up, dagger in hand, and make his way over to his best friend's chair. With a look of pure horror, Legolas was directed to stand right in front of Aragorn. Slowly, the dagger went toward Aragorn's heart. Elladan and Elrohir kept screaming for him to stop and to fight back, but Legolas could barley hear them. Sarkáhn looked upon them with great anticipation as he awaited the final plunge and the end of Aragorn, the greatest nuisance and threat to his mission. Legolas fought with all his might against the invisible force that kept his hand moving. He began to shake as he used all his energy to break Sarkáhn's hold.

Aragorn, though filled with fear and sorrow, did not close his eyes. Instead, he focused intently on Legolas, looking into his eyes, wanting the last person he saw to be someone he loved…part of his family…his brother. His eyes held no grudge or blame in them.

Legolas had tears in his eyes, as he knew that this would be the end of Aragorn, and it would be his fault. He would be the cause of his best friend's death. He kept his eyes focused on Aragorn's trying to capture his image and force it all into memory. They both waited for the final moment, when the dagger would find its final resting place in Aragorn's chest.

* * *

AN: Dun, dun, dun…I'm evil I know. I am sorry about the cliffy but it could not be avoided. I would never hurt Aragorn, would I? (tries to look innocent but fails miserably) I will update soon, I promise. The conclusion is coming soon. Please Review, I love them. Until later ; ) 


	16. One Last Riddle

Disclaimer: See other Chapters, especially 1.

AN: Thanks for reviewing and thank you for reading my story. We seem to winding down toward the final showdown, and most likely the next chapter will contain the final destruction of Sarkáhn once and for all. Well, without further ado, here we go!

* * *

Elrond was sitting in one of the rooms toward the end of the hall facing Mistad, his old friend, Sarniâ. He had ended up in this room after he saw Mistad standing at the end of the hall when he went to get his two sons. Due to Mistad's bidding, Elrond hurriedly followed him into the room he was in now, face to face with his long lost friend.

"I am sorry, Sarniâ. It was my fault that I did not look further into the situation those long years ago," Elrond said mournfully. "I could have saved you. I could have done more."

Mistad extended his long, skinny cloaked hand and placed it on Elrond's shoulder in hopes to comfort his dearest friend as well as he could in the form he was in. However, more pressing matters dominated Mistad's mind, so as was done with Aragorn, he mentally sent his urgent message.

**Tonight the darkness comes alive**

**For destruction, shadows strive**

**A sacrifice will soon be made**

**A dagger in your hands I've laid**

**The blood of one who gives his life**

**Will put an end to pain and strife**

Elrond began to process the new information. He felt that in his hand he held a certain dagger, coated with silver and gold. It had intricate patterns that ran across the hilt. The blade was as beautiful and luminescent as a crystal clear lake as the sun reflects off the pristine surface, yet it was a cruel and sharp as a Nazgul's winged mound's teeth. He contemplated for what seemed like hours about the implications of Mistad's message. When he looked up to ask what his friend what he meant, Mistad had disappeared. He was about to look for him, when he heard the cruel laughter coming from his sons' room. With great elvin speed, he made his way to the room where, unknown to him, death was imminent.

* * *

Legolas' hand hovered over Aragorn's chest. He fought with all his might to prevent the attack, but to no avail. Suddenly, Sarkáhn pulled Legolas' hand back and in one swift movement, sent it plunging toward Aragorn's chest.

* * *

Because Sarkáhn was so preoccupied with his plan to destroy Aragorn, he did not notice Elrond come up behind him, dagger held high in the air. As Sarkáhn used his hand to send the knife Legolas held plunging toward Aragorn's heart, Elrond thrust the dagger Mistad gave him into Sarkáhn's back. Sarkáhn lost all concentration on Legolas and howled in agony. He turned around with full fury to face Elrond.

* * *

Meanwhile, Legolas who had been fighting against Sarkáhn's powerful force, managed to redirect the blade's route. However, he was not able to stop it from injuring Aragorn. Instead of stabbing him through the heart, the blade imbedded itself in Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn cried out in unexpected pain as his shoulder burned from the dagger that still lay in his shoulder. Legolas was horrified at what he had done.

"I am so sorry, Estel. Please forgive me. I tried to stop the knife from harming you, but…"Aragorn interrupted Legolas' apology, trying to assuage his friend's distress.

"It is…alright….mellon nin," Aragorn said through his heavy breathing as he tried to control the pain. "It was not…your fault."

"Should I remove the knife, Estel, or would that cause further damage?" Legolas asked hoping to help ease his friend's pain. He knew Aragorn was a skilled healer having been taught by Lord Elrond, himself.

"Take it out. Sarkáhn is not yet defeated and I do believe that it will be quite a nuisance if I try to move around with it still in my shoulder," Aragorn said trying to ease the tension.

"Then I will, mellon nin."

Legolas gripped the knife's hilt and in one swift movement, as to not cause Aragorn too much pain, pulled the dagger out of his flesh. Aragorn closed his eyes and bit back a cry of pain. Dizziness clouded his vision as he tried to stay conscious. By sheer force of will and adrenaline, he managed not to pass out.

By request of his friend, Legolas helped Aragorn to stand, but not without ripping a piece of his clothing to use to keep pressure on the wound and to stop the bleeding. Finally, Aragorn and Legolas were standing next to each other- Aragorn leaning heavily upon Legolas while holding a piece of cloth against his shoulder. They were prepared to finally destroy Sarkáhn once and for all.

* * *

AN: Showdown! Coming soon! Please review. I hope you like it. 


	17. Sacrifices Made

Disclaimer: Still not mine only Sarniâ, Sarkáhn, Mistad, and Nacrás.

AN: Thank you so much for your reviews. I am not having a good day, so this is kind of short. Here is the next part of my story and I hope that you all enjoy it!

* * *

Sarkáhn was the least to say furious with Elrond's attempt to stop him from finally ridding himself of Aragorn. The dagger which Elrond had used to stab him in the back had caused some damage to Sarkáhn, but not enough to destroy him. Elrond knew there was something special about the dagger but he was unsure of exactly what it was. However, he did know that he would not be able to kill Sarkáhn so simply, for the words of Mistad troubled his mind to no end. There was more than just a quick stab in the back that would end the dreadful creature's life, but what?

Sarkáhn looked menacingly upon Elrond and seemed to shake with uncontrollable rage. "You are a fool, Elrond. You know that a mere dagger cannot kill me." Sarkáhn however was slightly fearful, because for the first time, a weapon had actually injured him! "You have interfered for the last time. I will break your spirit and destroy your soul. I will kill you in time, but not before you have suffered unmercifully, and I do not make idle threats." At that point he threw Elrond hard against the wall. Then he sent a few random objects cascading towards him, injuring him more. Sarkáhn watched with sinful joy upon the scene in front of him.

Aragorn, who was leaning against Legolas somewhat heavily, seemed to snap out of his daze as he mustered more strength than he thought he still had left. He stood upright on his own and took a tentative step forward toward Sarkáhn. He motioned for Legolas to go and untie his brothers while Sarkáhn was preoccupied.

"You will leave him alone. You know that it is me you want so badly to destroy. You can have me…but please leave my father alone!" Aragorn yelled with determination in his voice.

"You call this worthless creature your father. A despicable race of beings such as his deserves to be obliterated."

"You were once an elf too, Nacrás," Aragorn pointed out with disdain at the thought of this malevolent and vile creature at one time being an elf.

"Yes, I was once _pretending_ to be an elf. And I was sickened by it. Sickened by the fact that I had to play a little charade being the race I despise most. But I will make up for that. You will all see my wrath when I finally annihilate every last elf. But as you have made so clear, it is _you_ that I want more desperately than anyone to destroy. You have interfered and caused much trouble for both me….and my master. It is time fore me to stop beating around the bush, as they say, and go in for the kill. Never allow someone else," Sarkáhn said while turning his head to look at Legolas, "To do something that you should have done yourself."

Aragorn looked with fear in his eyes upon the blazing figure before him. He knew that he said too much, but at least he was able to divert Sarkáhn's attention away from his family and onto him. Protecting his family was all that Aragorn desired, and if giving his life would help his family and friends escape, then so be it.

Sarkáhn pinned Aragorn against the wall, while still retaining his hold over Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir. He began to viciously choke him, taking all the breath out of Aragorn's lungs. Then, growing bored of the redundancy in his attempt to kill Aragorn, he let go of Aragorn's windpipe. Aragorn coughed and gasped attempting to regain his breath.

"That seems a bit unfit for this execution. Maybe a little a blood will be needed to satisfy me." He lifted the same dagger that Elrond had used to stab him into the air. "Goodbye, dear Aragorn." With that he sent the blade speeding toward Aragorn's heart, and this time he did not intend to miss.

* * *

Elrond started to become aware of his surroundings as consciousness fully returned to him. He put a hand to his aching head only to come back with blood stainedfingers. He winced with pain as his head began to pound and his body began to hurt as his senses came back.

He looked around only to find Sarkáhn prepared to kill his son. He watched Aragorn be pushed up against the wall and choked to death. He tried with all his might to stand up, but found that all his energy had expired and weariness overcame his mind. He watched helplessly as his son was slowly being killed. Then, he watched as Sarkáhn all of a sudden stopped. '_This cannot be good', _Elrond thought to himself.

Then he saw out of the corner of his eye, the dagger which he had used to stab Sarkáhn in the back was slowly being raised into his right hand. As Sarkáhn talked, the dagger was being laid in his hand behind his back. _'Oh, no! He's going to kill my son', _Elrond screamed in his mind. He watched as Sarkáhn prepared to throw the cruel dagger at his son, ending his life in the process. Elrond, determined to saveAragorn at all cost, watched in slow motion as the dagger made its way toward Aragorn's chest. With renewed energy, Elrond gained his footing and with the thought of only his son's well-being in mind, he leapt with all his might into the path of the dagger, while pushing Aragorn to the ground. The knife imbedded itself in Elrond's chest; critically injuring him…causing irreparable damage…Elrond was dying!

* * *

AN: I know that was very cruel of me to leave it there, but I had to. I promise I will update soon; ) I'm going to go hide now. LOL 


	18. Death and Destruction

Disclaimer: We all know how these things work. See previous chapters

AN: I know that I should have updated sooner, but I had a softball game today, and also lots of homework. Here is my next chapter, and I am sorry to say: Character Death! (for now)…

* * *

Aragorn stood stone still as he watched the knife make its way toward him. His only thoughts were 'goodbye, my dear family' and 'I am sorry for bringing this grief upon you.' He accepted the fact that this was going to be his death. But he did not realize how wrong he was.

As if in slow-motion, he felt himself be pushed out of the way by some unknown person. He hit the ground hard on his injured shoulder, causing him to grunt in renewed pain. With blurry eyes he looked up and was grief-stricken and shocked by what he had seen. His father seemed to fall in graceful, yet slow movements to the hard, cold floor, with a knife imbedded in his chest….the knife meant for Aragorn. He crawled over to his father with new vigor and cradled his father's head in his arms.

* * *

Elrond was still conscious but he could feel himself fading. His mind began to understand Mistad's message. The only way for Sarkáhn to die was through 'sacrificial love'. Elrond made that sacrifice by giving up the greatest gift of all beings out of love for his son….his life. His mind reeled and he remembered the riddle told to him just before he came to the room. He focused his eyes onto his son and with a weak and strained voice he told his son what he had learned.

"Estel…please…I must…tell you this. Mistad…told me another riddle. 'The blood of one…who gives his…life, will put an end…to pain and strife'. I have given my…life for yours. Please…use the dagger of….Mistad. Kill Sarkáhn. This…is my last…gift to you. A gift of…'sacrificial love'." Elrond was trying to stay focused as he talked through gasps of breath. He knew that he was going to die and he felt an overwhelming sadness at leaving his family, especially Estel, behind.

"No, Ada," Estel said pleadingly, like a young child, "Do not say goodbye. You are going to get better. I will take you to your room and gather a few herbs. Glorfindel can help me. You will see. You shall be fine in no time." Estel's eyes filled with tears. He could not let his father go. He could not allow his father, an immortal, to die before him. Aragorn wanted him to live, to see his wife again. With desperation he tried to staunch the flow of blood around the blade.

"Estel…stop. You have to…let me go now. I have given…my life…to save yours. Do not…believe that you are not…worth it, because…I know that…you are worth more than…anything else…in the world. I will…always be with you…as long as you remember me. And I will not say…goodbye…rather, until we meet again. I love you…my Estel. Tell my sons…that…" Elrond began to trail off as his voice came as a whisper. "Tell them…that I hope…they see their mother…again for I cannot…and that I love them very much."

Estel's eyes that were so full of hope and joy seemed to die right there. They were dull and unemotional. One silent, gentle tear made its way down his face.

"Ada…I love you. Please, do not go. Who is going to patchLegolas and meup after one of our disastrous field trips? Who is going to take care of Rivendell? I know Glorfindel is quite capable but who is going to make sure that he is doing a good job and tease him when he does something foolish? You see…you can't go. Rivendell still needs you. Elladan and Elrohir need you. I…still need you." Aragorn could say no more as his voice cracked. His heart seemed to stop beating as it felt as if it had broken in two. He did not realize that he could feel so much pain in his life, yet his face never betrayed one emotion. Only his eyes were the window to his turmoil and grief.

"Estel…kill Sarkáhn…for me and tell…Sarniâ that I am sorry. I must go now…for all things must come to an…end. And who knows…maybe I will still see my wife. Never…Estel, lose your hope. For you have given…me mine." With that said Elrond's eyes glazed over as he stilled with the finality of death. Aragorn hugged his father against his chest and then kissed him on the forehead.

"Poor elf. To die for someone as worthless as you. You killed him and you know it. Well, that is one less elf for me to kill, although I was so looking forward to a long, torturous death. But I kind of like this better. To see the grief, the sadness, the fury in your eyes. Could not have done it better myself." Sarkahn laughed with cruelty and coldness in his voice, enjoying the moment. Aragorn was enraged.

He stood up, with the dagger that was in his father's chest, covered in Elrond's blood, held high in his hand. With great speed, he took the knife and stabbed Sarkáhn in the chest. Sarkáhn screamed with a deafening sound that reverberated throughout Rivendell's valley. All occupants in the room had to cover their ears at the sound. Sarkáhn's formed began to slowly dissipate away as a bright light seemed to shine through his form. In a flash of light, Sarkáhn seemed to break apart and then disappeared. Sarkáhn was finally dead.

Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir stared afterwards for a few moments, looking at the spot where Sarkáhn had once been. They realized that finally…Sarkáhn was dead…but at what cost?

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir, who were now released from their invisible and evident bonds, made their way over to their father's body. Though elves are not known for expressing their emotions, both of them began to break down and cry. Legolas walked solemnly over to Aragorn, as silent tears streamed down his cheeks.

Aragorn was emotionless. His face was void of pain and sorrow. Even his eyes seemed to lack a spark. He just stood there and stared blankly ahead of him as if trying to come to terms with what happened. Legolas placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder, trying to pull him out of his trance. Legolas' eyes seemed to look Aragorn over trying to decide not only how much he had been injured further, but also how Aragorn was feeling inside.

"Estel…" Legolas was at a loss for words. He could not seem to create a sentence that would make anything that had happened better.

Aragorn made no sign of acknowledgment that he had heard his friend. He just walked over to his father's body and wailing brothers without a sound. He placed his hand to his heart and then placed his hand to Elrond's heart. He took his father's body into his arms, despite his brothers' tears and questions, and carried him out of the room, followed by three worried and shocked elves. Aragorn took his father into Elrond's own bedroom. He placed him on top of the bed, mumbled something about it being more comfortable there. Then he turned and walked toward the doorway, followed by a worried Legolas. He leaned his back against the outside wall, and slid to the floor. Legolas crouched down in front of his friend trying to help him. Whether because of his loss of blood, his injuries, his grief, or all of them combined, Aragorn lost consciousness his head falling against his best friend's shoulder with asilent tears running down his face.

* * *

AN: Wow! Sad wasn't it? I didn't think it was too sad, but then again I am my own worse critic. I am so sorry, but Elrond had to go to make the story make sense. There may very well be a way though to bring him back so don't worry. (winks) LOL Well, I hope you all enjoyed this part, and I hope it wasn't too sad.Thank you to all of my reviewers! 


	19. Grief and Tears

Disclaimer: Read previous chapters

AN: Thanks for all those who are reading this and reviewing my story! I know the last chapter was a tad bit sad and depressing, but this one might not be much better. I do guarantee that it will get better. I believe that this story is coming to its end in the near future, I just don't know when exactly. Well, here is my next chapter.

* * *

Legolas gently lifted his friend's unconscious body into his arms and carefully carried him into his own bedroom. As he was laying Aragorn onto his bed, Glorfindel came into the room.

"I have heard what happened from Elladan and Elrohir. They are still sitting with El…their father, trying to grasp the full extent of their loss." Glorfindel could barely utter his friend's name for the word caused a deep pain in his heart. "I will help you take care of Aragorn's injuries for Elrohir mentioned that his shoulder was bloody."

Legolas had a touch of guilt in his eyes when Glorfindel mentioned the injury that he caused. He nodded soundlessly, and helped Glorfindel to strip away Aragorn's shirt so as to get a better look at the wound.

"This wound is quite deep and bleeding a great deal, but it should be not very hard to deal with. How did he come by this?" Glorfindel asked abandoning the thought that Elrond would never be there again to heal his son.

"I…I did it. Sarkáhn had me under his control. He was aiming for Estel's heart, but because of Elrond, "Legolas choked on these words but gathered himself and continued, "I was able to divert the direction of the dagger."

"I see." Glorfindel stitched the wound in silence. Aragorn gave little resistance to the pain of the stitches. As soon as Glorfindel finished, he turned to Legolas and asked him if he was going to stay with Aragorn. When Legolas nodded, Glorfindel put his hand on his shoulder and stood up.

"I am going to go see what I can do for Elladan and Elrohir. Maybe I can get them to get some sleep, hardly likely. Then I am going to have to decide what to tell all of Imladris, and what to do with Vilya." Glorfindel's tone sounded exceedingly sad. He also seemed to be forcing himself to think of work to keep his mind off of Elrond.

"I pray that Aragorn stays asleep a little while longer, for it is probably the only peace he will have before he awakens and remembers what has happened." Glorfindel quietly left the room, leaving Legolas and a sleeping Aragorn behind.

* * *

Aragorn was lost in a nightmare. He watched helplessly as his father was killed. He relived the moment when his father jumped in front of the dagger to save him. Blood was everywhere. He had blood on his hands. His father choked out words to him. Tears slid down Aragorn's face.

Legolaslooked worried. Aragorn had been tossing and turning violently, threatening to tear out his stitches. He went over and held his friend down, while tears cascaded down Aragorn's face.

"Awaken, mellon nin. Peace, Estel. I am with you."

Aragorn seemed to come to awareness. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Legolas' worried eyes. He felt himself pinned down to his bed as well. He looked around and finally all the memories of the past few hours came flooding back.

"Legolas, my father….?" Aragorn asked hoping the answer was not as he expected.

"I am sorry, Estel. He is…dead." Legolas' voice quivered as he watched the hope in Aragorn's eyes shatter. The spark seemed to be gone, leaving nothing but emptiness.

"It cannot be." Aragorn could not quite grasp what he had been told. He refused to believe it, although in his heart he knew that it was true. He felt numb. He did not feel grief, or sorrow, or anger….just nothing. He could not feel.

"I am sorry, my friend." Legolas was afraid. He expected Aragorn to be grief-stricken or even furious. But his friend was neither. Aragorn did not even react. Legolas knew that Aragorn had not quite come to terms with what happened, but he should have at least realized that his father was truly dead.

"Estel…"

"Don't call me that." Aragorn's voice was cold and empty. "Ada used to call me that."

"I apologize, Es…Aragorn. Do you want to see him?" Legolas asked uncertainly.

"I cannot…face him. I killed him. I killed him! It's all my fault!" Aragorn's voice trembled, as rage seemed to race through his veins. Legolas was happy that Aragorn's emotions seemed to be returning. He was ready to comfort his friend if need came.

"It is not your fault, Aragorn. You did NOT kill him. Sarkáhn did. He sacrificed his life to save yours because he loved you with all his heart and believed that you were worth more. Do not disgrace his sacrifice by blaming yourself. He loved you."

"You are wrong. I am not worth more than him. He is an immortal. He should never have had to die." Aragorn's fury seemed to dissipate as grief overcame him. Legolas' words began to sink in. "I should…have saved him. It should have…been me. I love him. I miss my ada." Aragorn had broken into heart wrenching sobs, as buried his face into Legolas' shoulder. His body shook as he muttered phrases like, 'why him?' and 'should be me.'

Legolas held his friend tightly as he allowed the grief to come. After a few minutes, he began to cry as well. He missed Elrond very much. He was like a second father to him, and when he thought that he would never see him again or come to Rivendell to be healed by him, tears began to cloud his vision.

The two friends sat holding onto each other as if letting go would separate them forever. They both cried until no more tears would come. Both suffered a great loss, and they both tried to help each other cope. After about a half hour they pulled apart.

"Thank you, mellon nin," Aragorn said quietly. He was still extremely sad, but he felt a little better. He knew it would be awhile before he was fully over the whole ordeal. He also knew that there would always be an ache in his heart, and he realized that the ache was on of a broken heart trying to mend.

"I thank you as well."

"What do we do now?" Aragorn asked aloud, not particularly to Legolas.

"We should go see how your brothers are faring," Legolas suggested.

"No, I cannot face them right now. I cannot look at the grief in their faces and the tears in their eyes. After all, they knew him far longer than I did."

"Do not make your sorrow seem less important. You deserve to grieve as well."

"I know, Legolas, I know. I just want everything to go back to the way things were."

The two friends sat in silence until they noticed that someone else was in the room as well. They looked up to find Mistad.

* * *

AN: Dun, dun, dun….I know, a cliffhanger. What a surprise! Please review! 


	20. Mistad's Solution

Disclaimer: See other chapters

AN: I know this is short but I wanted to update. I have a lot of things going on right now with the end of the school year coming not to mention softball. I hope to update as quickly as I can. I hope there are no hard feelings. Thank you to all who are reading and my reviewers! Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Mistad stood silently in the room in front of the two shocked friends. His head moved from side to side as if taking in the appearances before him. In one swift movement, Mistad removed the hood that shrouded his face to reveal the most unexpected sight.

His face was that of a relatively young elf, as far as young is concerned in Elvin terms. His hands were not skinny and bony. Long blonde hair that was smooth and shiny lay softly on his shoulders. A long braid held most of his hair away from his face except for two blonde strands that hung on either side of his face. His eyes were blue and captivating except for the slight pang of sadness that was reflected from the inner turmoil deep within his soul. He smiled forlornly at Aragorn and Legolas.

"I am sorry for your loss and for everything that has happened to you." His voice was soft and melodious like a breath of wind that caresses one's cheek on a breezy day. "I should probably introduce myself more properly. I am Sarniâ, advisor and friend of the late Lord Elrond."

Neither Aragorn nor Legolas could speak. They were taken aback by Sarniâ's candid use of Elrond's name. They were still mystified even by his very presence. Aragorn found his voice first.

"What…I mean…How…?" Aragorn stumbled over his words as if trying to form the right question. Sarniâ smiled as if he understood Aragorn's plight.

"I am here because Sarkáhn has been destroyed. Do not forget my riddle. I said that a 'soul would be free'. Here I am. I am no longer a wandering spirit, for now I can rest in peace, but not before I finish my final task." Both friends looked questioningly at him. "I know the price that was paid for the death of Sarkáhn, for I knew long before it happened. I can see the grief in your eyes and I can feel the pain in your soul, young Estel. I cannot rest until all is well again. I am here for the last time to tell you that I will bring Elrond back, and you, Estel, will help me."

Aragorn felt a spark of hope come alive in his soul. He was almost ready to finally give into the fact that Elrond was lost forever, but now, Sarniâ was telling him that Elrond would be back. The only thing that troubled him was how exactly he was supposed to help. As if reading his mind Sarkáhn continued.

"You are the heir of Isildur, and therefore, 'the hands of the king are the hands of a healer.' You have great power within you. I will help you through this step by step, but right now we must make haste. Your father has almost crossed over completely. You see, when a body dies, they spend much time waiting for Death to come and take them to where they belong. Right now, Elrond is walking with Death to his final and eternal resting place. Now, come. Let us bring your father back." Sarkáhn vanished from the room. Aragorn and Legolas have each other a puzzled, yet excited look, and proceeded quickly out the door. Aragorn ignored his previous injuries, because at the moment, they didn't matter.

* * *

AN: Well that was pretty short and I kind of left you hanging but I will update soon! How about that Mistad/Sarniâ? Pretty nice elf if you ask me. Well, thank you for your patience and please review! ;) 


	21. Grief and a Light of Hope

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

AN: Thank you so much to all my reviewers and all those reading this story. This may be a little short, but not as much as the last one. Enjoy!

* * *

Elladan was depressed. Tears slowly, but silently streamed down his face leaving tracks on his cheeks. A terrible sense of loss seemed to fill his entire soul. He felt that there was a hole in his heart that would never be healed again. After his mother had sailed for the Undying Lands, he was sure that he would never be happy again. But then Estel had come into the family's life, and happiness and life seemed to come back to them all, especially him. He had a little brother to take care of, someone who looked up to him. But his father's death seemed to prevent even the slightest happy thought. Not even Estel could fill the gap in his heart.

* * *

Elrohir sat next to Elrond's bed holding his father's hand close to his heart, not wanting to let go. He cried openly when the tears would come, and other times he would just sit and contemplate just how fragile life was, even for an elf. He was always better at showing his emotions than his brother.

He turned his head to look at Elladan to see how he was holding up. When he looked, he saw pain and anguish written in his features. Only someone who knew him well could tell that he was having a very difficult time dealing with the loss and accepting what had happened. He remembered his brother having a similar appearance right after their mother had sailed. He knew the look very well, and it scared him. He could feel that Elladan was departing…maybe forever. He did not want his brother to sail so early in his life. He was not sure if he was strong enough to make him stay.

Glorfindel walked into the room carrying one of Elrond's elaborate and flowing robes. He could not bear to see his friend still lying on the bed with bloody clothing. He figured that it was the least he could do for him, since he was not there to save his best friend. Decisions as to what to do weighed heavily upon him. He was not sure what he should do with Vilya or what to tell the rest of Rivendell. All he knew was that he was not ready to be bombarded with so many problems. He tried his best to block them out of his mind so that he could grieve properly. He knew he could not face many people at the moment.

Elrohir rose from the bed and decided to give Glorfindel a hand with changing his father's robes. After they were finished, Glorfindel sat down heavily upon a chair that was situated next to Elrond's bed and placed his head in his hands and sighed. Elladan still stood in the corner of the room, unmoving. Elrohir spoke to Glorfindel in a soft voice.

"I worry for my brother. I am afraid that he is going to sail, for I do not think that his heart could take much more. After mother…left us, he had a hard enough time dealing with loss. He realized that he would see her again someday. But this time, ada _died_. He knows that this is the end, and he'll never see ada again." Elrohir let a small tear slide down his cheek.

"I know, Elrohir. I wish many things had changed, but I know they will not. We will have to cope as best we can and try to help Elladan along the way."

Silence seemed to last forever as both elves just seemed to look at the floor. Then, Elrohir realized something.

"How is Estel? I have not seen him. I cannot believe that I forgot about him! He must feel horrible. What kind of brother am I! I cannot believe..." Glorfindel cut him off in mid-sentence. "He is coping. Do not worry. Legolas is with him now. He did not want to come and see his father or you and your brother because he said that he could not face you. He will be alright. Just give him a little space and time."

Elrohir nodded solemnly. His eyes still showed regret and anger that were directed toward himself for acting so foolishly and for forgetting his own brother.

"Elrohir, why don't you try and get some sleep. You look like you could use it. I will try and talk to Elladan and see if I can at least get him to speak."

"I do not wish to leave for the sake of rest. But I will leave because I do not think that I can stand in this room any longer."

Just as Elrohir was about to leave, the door burst open. A blonde-haired elf in a long black cloak walked quickly through the door and took a seat next to Elrond on the bed. He took his old friend's hand with his and placed his other hand on Elrond's forehead.

Elrohir was completely bewildered and was just about to ask what was going on and who the elf was when Aragorn and Legolas came running in right behind him.

Sarniâ looked up from Elrond's body and quietly said, "Time is running out."

Aragorn quickly made his way to the other side of Elrond. Glorfindel had quickly vacated the seat complying with Aragorn's demand for him to move. He was stunned to see Sarniâ sitting before him looking as he did those many years ago. Elrohir was going to question them when Legolas said, "We'll explain later."

Aragorn and Sarniâ were ready to bring their father back and nothing was going to stop them.

* * *

AN: I hope to update soon, and hopefully Elrond will be back! More to come! Please Review! 


	22. Death Meetings and Worried Families

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

AN: I am so sorry for not updating sooner but I had a huge English project, Algebra project, and softball all running together. Now, assessments are next week, and I have a lot of studying to do, but hopefully I will be able to update sooner, if I can log in which was giving me difficulty. But now, things have calmed for a bit and I have added more to my story. Thank you for your patience and all those who have reviewed. I do not expect it to be too much longer now maybe two or three chapters. Now without further ado, here it is!

* * *

"Place your hand on your father's chest, and hold his hand in your other," Sarniâ instructed Aragorn. "I will do the rest."

Sarniâ told Aragorn to close his eyes and focus only on his father. He chanted a few incoherent words and both seemed to drift into another world.

Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel could do nothing but watch at the scene that lay before them. No one dared to interfere knowing that if their interruption caused their one chance of Elrond's return to diminish, they would never be able to forgive themselves.

* * *

Aragorn's world vanished in a flash of light andeverything seemed to dissipate before him. He found himself in a peaceful field. Green, flowing fields spread out as far as the eye could see. Life was abundant. Birds sung softly and sweetly, while squirrels gathered nuts and hurriedly climbed up into their home in the trees. There was a stream running nearby for Aragorn could hear the trickle of water lapping against its banks. All the world was serene. _"So this is what death looks like,"_ thought Aragorn to himself.

"We must find Elrond quickly for he is fading," Sarniâ said drawing Aragorn out of his trance.

They walked along a path searching for Elrond, calling his name. Finally, they came across him walking alongside what they deemed to be Death.

Death was a woman. She was beautiful and slender, wearing a long, pale pink robe with intricate patterns of flowers and stems that were embroidered around the ends of her long what seemed like endless sleeves, and also around the neck and the bottom, which dragged ever so lightly against the ground as if she were floating. Her whole aura emitted peace and friendship, a very comforting thought for those who have just died.

"Ada! Ada, it is me, Estel!" Aragorn ran to his father; his hope renewed at seeinghim again. "I cannot believe it!"

"Estel? My son? What in the Valar are you doing here?" Elrond asked astounded but ecstatic at seeing his son again.

"I have come here to take you home. Sarniâ helped me."

"Hello, my old friend. It is good to see you again," Sarnia said with a smile.

* * *

Legolas watched the scene as it unfolded before his eyes. No words could be spoken before Aragorn and Sarniâ decided to delve into Elrond's mind. Legolas looked with anticipation and worry, especially about his friend's health.

Aragorn seemed to grow weary as his energies were focused on helping his father. Perspiration appeared on his forehead while his shoulders slumped and his breathing became heavier as deeper breaths were taken.

Sarniâ looked absolutely flawless as if he had done this so many times before. He looked like he had been trained in the advanced healing arts as Elrond had been. Of course, he was also dead so he had energies to spare and strength to lend.

Legolas knew that Sarniâ was the only person keeping Aragorn from losing control and lapsing into unconsciousness, possibly a deep coma fromthe expelling of most of his energy which he could not afford to spend since he was injured and emotionally exhausted. It took great willpower and strength to keep Legolas from stopping the whole procedure on account of his best friend's health. He did not believe anything was worth Aragorn's life, but he knew that Aragorn would do anything for his family, especially his father.

Elladan could not bear the sight before his eyes. So many questions raced through his head, so many feelings. He could hardly bear the loss of his father, and the sight of Aragorn, made him think of the possibility of loosing his brother too. He turned his back and fled the room, not wanting to face anyone should either his brother fail in his task and shatter his hopes of having his father return, or he would see his brother expend to much power and energy in order to save Elrond.

Elrohir saw his brother leave the room. He felt great pity and sadness for he knew what his brother was thinking. Elladan had always been one to keep his emotions bottled up rather than allow them to be released. He longed to be by Elladan's side, but he thought better of it, knowing that his brother wanted to be alone. He could not bear leaving Estel in the state he was in or his father for that matter.

Glorfindel, well-trained in the healing arts by Elrond himself, looked upon Aragorn and Sarniâ with great worry and amazement. He knew thatbecause of Aragorn's lineage he had a great capacityfor healing, yet he did not quite know the full extent of his gift. He knew Sarniâ well enough that he felt better about Aragorn's safety. Glorfindel knew exactly what Sarniâ was planning on doing through the connection.

With both healers in the deep trance, they sought to draw Elrond away from the light and the comfort of death. Sometimes, this worked, but only with advanced healers. Should an inexperienced person try to attempt it, they stood the risk of completely expending all their energy and actually dying in the process. Glorfindel silently prayed to the Valar that everything would work out well in the end and that Aragorn would not have to sacrifice his life to save his father.

All three elves stood in the room, looking worriedly between Sarniâ and Aragorn. They hoped that they would both be successful in their attempt to bring Elrond back. None dared to speak; they only watched patiently with great expectation and anxiety.

* * *

AN: I know it was a little short, but I have a bad case of writer's block right now but I hope to update soon. Please review! 


	23. Old Enemies and a Fond Farewell

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

AN: Thank you for your reviews, those of you who are reading my story, and all of your patience. I am sorry for not updating sooner, but I had writer's block as always, but I managed to break that when I finally wrote another poem last week. Then my last day of "school" was Friday, since I had to go to a three hour class for Distinguished Scholars for the last two weeks, which made me stay after on school days and come in on days that I had off. But summer has begun, and I have almost finished this story. There will be one more chapter and then I can honestly say that I have finished my first fanfiction story! Anywho, without further ado, I give you the next chapter!

* * *

"Sarniâ, my dear friend, is it really you?" Elrond asked barely believing his eyes. "Oh how I have missed you. I blamed myself for so long for your death. But now, here you are standing in front of me."

"Yes it is I, Elrond. I have come here now with your son to bring you back to where you belong. No longer shall you dwell in this eternal darkness for you are an immortal. You deserve an everlasting life with your family. All that you have to do is come, take me hand, and follow us home." Sarniâ stretched out his hand in a friendly gesture to Elrond. However, to Aragorn's and Sarniâ's dismay, Elrond silently shook his head.

"I cannot leave with you. I have lived my life and I hold no regrets. I am content enough to say that I do not have to return."

This remark put great confusion on both of their faces. Aragorn could not fathom why his father refused to return with them. His heart broke once again as he felt all hope of his father's return shatter in that instant. If he returned without his father, how could he face his brothers knowing that it was his fault? He could not seem to grasp the reason for his father's choice. Elrond had so much to live for including a chance to see his wife again. Aragorn knew that something was holding his father back or else something was not quite right. When he looked up into his fathers eyes, he saw something there that completely took him by surprise. They were not the eyes of his father! Only one person he had ever seen had eyes filled with so much deceit and malice and that person was Sarkáhn, or Nacrás. Aragorn turned his head away from his "father" and looked at Sarniâ. He recognized in Sarniâ's eyes that he, too, saw the difference. Aragorn decided to confront Sarkáhn and end the being's control once and for all.

"Sarkáhn," Aragorn said in disgust, "what is to going to take to destroy your soul forever?"

Sarkáhn began to laugh maliciously. The laughter coming from Elrond's body made Aragorn sick. He could not believe that such a vile being would possess someone so compassionate.

"I see that we meet again," Sarkáhn said with an evil smile. "This is getting tiresome. But I knew that this was my last chance at revenge. Entering another being's soul, especially Elrond, is so much more…entertaining, because now I can destroy your mind rather than your body. Not to mention, I can torture Elrond for all eternity. So much more fitting, would you not agree?"

"You are nothing but a leech," Aragorn yelled unable to control himself any longer. "You are so twisted that you have to feed off of everyone's despair. I feel sorry for you because you are pathetic. You have no soul, no heart… But, I have had enough of your cruelties and all of the pain that you have caused both my family and me. And you know what, I am glad that you are not just dead and that you are right here in front of me, because I plan to make sure that you spend eternity suffering for everything that you have ever done, and I mean every word of it. I will make sure that you are treated the same way that you have treated everyone else even if I have to die to do it."

"Such rage," Sarkáhn said unfazed, "for one so young and doomed to die. I believe though that at least one thing you said will happen. You are going to die and I will be the one to do it."

"Try me!" Aragorn exclaimed with steadfast determination.

While the two of them were having their verbal battle of threats, Sarniâ was silently standing off to the side with his eyes closed, meditating. As soon as Aragorn yelled his last statement, Sarniâ's eyes shot open and sparks of light flew from his physical frame. His eyes were filled with pure light and his robes were nothing but gleaming white. His voice sounded full of power and wisdom, a voice that one with complete omnipotence and knowledge would possess. It was deep and sonorous.

"Nacrás, elf of evil and born of darkness, I condemn you to exist forever in the presence of an everlasting sun, wreathed in fire. Flame will forever devour your flesh and the light shall ever blind you. You shall dwell in the darkness no more for you would only find comfort there. You will release Lord Elrond from your hold, and you will give back his life that you so viciously took. You will hold no power from this moment henceforth. Now, leave this mind and never return or else a far worse punishment will be awaiting you."

At that moment, Elrond's eyes closed and he began to fall forward, as a black mist seemed to leave his body, screeching as it departed. Aragorn quickly went ahead and caught his father before he fell. Within moments, everything seemed to turn black for Aragorn as Sarniâ's light extinguished and everything surrounding him went out of focus.

* * *

Aragorn found himself back in his own body again in his father's room in Rivendell, still holding onto his father's hand. His whole body ached and he could not stophimself from violently shaking due to the amount of stress thathis bodyhad endured. His breath came in quick,shallow gasps as if he had been held under water for a long period of time and was just now breathing inmuch needed air. He felt completely and utterly drained and his exhaustion, he believed, would probably keep him asleep for a month. Even his old wounds seemed to cause a great deal of pain at the slightest movement. He felt someone slip their arms around his shoulders keeping him from falling on top of Elrond. Aragorn could tell from the grip and the soft, calming voice that it was Legolas.

Everyone ran over to the bed, including Elladan who had been coaxed into retuning into the room by his brother. Glorfindel knelt down next to Aragorn and put a hand to his forehead, feeling an increase in the man's temperature. He had a cool cloth in one hand that had come from a bowl on the floor beside Aragorn's chair, which he used to cool his head and wipe the perspiration from his brow.

Ignoring his protesting body, Aragorn looked at his father's face. He saw Elrond's chest rise and fall and he could tell that he was only sleeping, recovering from the whole ordeal. Elladan and Elrohir had tears streaming down their faces as they looked at the miracle before their eyes. Their eyes were filled with gratitude as they looked at their little brother. But they were also worried about his condition. Then all eyes turned to Sarniâ.

He was sitting there with a smile on his face and tear ran down his cheek. He looked at each and every person in the room and felt the gratitude and happiness emanating from them. With one last smile, he whispered, **"_Ta nae seasamin. Namarie. Tenna' ento lye omenta_",** and then closed his eyes. His body began to disappear as light seemed to surround him. Then in one flash, he was gone.

* * *

_**"It was my pleasure. Farewell. Until next we meet." (Sarnia's last words)**_**

* * *

**

AN: My final update should come very soon, because it is mostly finished, so it here shouldn't be a long wait. Thank you again for your reviews, and if you would be so kind, please review again and tell me what you think.


	24. Happy Endings

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

AN: Sorry abut the wait but my Birthday was July 10, and I just got back from a week long vacation in the Poconos. I had a little writer's block, so I wasn't sure how to write the end, but I did the best I could. I cannot believe it's over. Wow! Shocker! My first fan fiction is complete! Well, thank you so much, to all my reviewers and my readers, who without you, I would have been wasting my time posting. And here is the final chapter of Mistakes of the Past.

* * *

Each person in the room just seemed to stare off into space looking at the place where Sarniâ once was. They could not believe the sacrifice that he had made to save their father and friend. They were pulled out of their trance by a moan coming from the bed. Everyone looked down to see that Elrond was indeed awakening. 

Elrond's eyes opened to see his sons, Legolas, and Glorfindel looking down at him. A soft smile spread across his face as a raspy voice whispered, "This must be paradise, because the last time I checked, none of you were dead."

"Oh, ada, we missed you terribly. Our hearts could barely take your absence. But thanks to Aragorn and Sarniâ, you are back in the land of the living with us where you shall remain forever," Elrohir said with tears streaming down his face.

"Sarniâ?" Elrond said in confusion. "That was not a dream. Estel, you were there also. You did not attempt what I think you did! No wonder you look almost as dead as I was. How could you--". Elrond never finished his statement as Aragorn interrupted.

"I knew the danger, ada. But had I not tried to bring you back in the only way I knew how, then I would never have been able to live with myself. You would have done the same thing for any of us. I just did what I thought was right. I will never take back my decision. Besides, I did not do it alone for Sarniâ helped me a great deal."

"Where is Sarniâ?" Elrond asked touched by his son's words and knowing that argument and lecturing was futile.

Glorfindel explained what happened because Aragorn could barely stay conscious let alone start an entire explanation of what happened after Elrond's death. Seeing the drastic change in his son's posture and appearance, Elrond ordered Legolas to take Aragorn back to his bed where he would later look him over after Glorfindel checked for any lasting damage from his "death". Granted a clean bill of health, Elrond made his way to Aragorn's room. He knew that his son was in bad shape from the way he stumbled out the door with his arm around Legolas' and Elladan's shoulders while Elrohir behind them. Glorfindel had said to him, "That son of yours manages to deplete his health in every way possible. It's either a strange gift of the Valar, or a curse." Elrond gave a small chuckle, muttering, 'It is definitely a curse,' and left the room, leaving Glorfindel to tend to some duties.

* * *

Elrond arrived in Aragorn's room to see three very anxious and nervous elves trying to help improve his son's condition. A small smile formed on his face as he thought of the great love that each of the young one's had for each other. Wanting to make his presence known, he quietly walked into the room and addressed them. 

"I believe that I can take it from here. I am sure that Estel will be fine after he rests. You need some rest as well."

The twins and Legolas reluctantly agreed to leave Aragorn, taking the hint that Elrond wanted to be alone with his son.

"Alright, ada," Elladan said. "Estel, thank you for all that you have done to save our father. I do not know what would have happened to all of us…to me if he had been lost forever. You are the greatest of souls." Estel gave his brother a hug, though not a strong one for he was too weak to lift himself completely off of his bed. He knew that had Elrond been lost, Elladan would have undoubtedly sailed to the Undying Lands leaving Elrohir behind. He felt a great deal of admiration for Elladan for having been able to muster up the courage, regardless of his pride, to tell Aragorn just how he was feeling and how the "death" had affected him. He smiled tiredly, as Elladan left the room with Elrohir with him, arm around his brother shoulders. Elrohir smiled to Aragorn as they walked through the doorway, with appreciation reflecting in his eyes. _'What a wonderful feeling to be appreciated and loved, but it is a far better feeling to know how I have saved the souls of two other lives besides my father's,'_ Aragorn thought to himself. Legolas' voice pulled him out of his trance.

"My dear mellon nin, you brought a lot of hope and light to a world of darkness and sorrow, and if you do not know by now how important and strong you are compared to your ancestors, than you really are of lesser intelligence. You are more than the heir to the throne of Gondor. You are my friend and my brother." Legolas said this with slight tears in his eyes. He knew he never finished his conversation with Aragorn because Mistad had appeared while they were in the woods. He knew he never answered Aragorn's question that day, and decided that now was the time to finally tell his friend just how much he meant to him. Aragorn's sacrifice and chance of death just showed to Legolas how fragile human life….all life was. And he decided that from that day on, he would live each moment and treasure the times spent with his friends and family. Leaving a kiss on Aragorn's forehead, he silently left the room.

"Well, my son, it seems that I owe you a great deal for what you have done for me and my family. I do not believe there are any words to describe my feelings and thanks."

"No thanks are needed. You are my father and this is my family. I only did what any of you would have done for me," said Aragorn with a smile on his face. Elrond embraced his son and held on a for a short while, as he seemed to realize that life wasnotsureand that no one really knows what tomorrow will bring. Eventually, father and son pulled apart although they were reluctant tolet go.

"Well, I hear that you have been risking your life and that you have not come out unhurt, yet again," Elrond said lightening the mood. Aragorn gave a small chuckle and told his father what happened after he died and the injuries he sustained due to Sarkáhn. After a thorough examination, Elrond saw that his son's injuries were healing nicely and that besides a case of extreme exhaustion, he would be fine within a few days.

After Aragorn was examined, he decided to ask his father a question that he had been extremely curious about.

"Is Sarkáhn really gone for good? I mean, I killed him like Sarniâ told me to, but he still managed to linger inside your mind."

Elrond shook his head, gesturing that he was quite unsure.

"I do not know if his spirit is still present in our world, but believe me when I tell you that, if he ever comes back again I will make sure that he burns in the deepest pits of Mordor for all eternity." Aragorn gave a small smile as he felt comforted by his father's words as he realized that had he not risked his life, Elrond would have been gone forever.

"I'm glad you are here, ada. I do not know what I would have done without you here to put me back together."

"I am glad I am here as well, ion nin. I am very glad indeed."

The End

* * *

Well, there you have it folks. Review and tell me what you think of my ending. I do not know what my next story will be about. Maybe I'll write a sequel. Who knows? Thank you all! 


End file.
